Lay me Down, to Crawl
by SuckerYouSuckerMe
Summary: Greg and Nick's relationship comes to big test when Greg discovers that Nick cheated on him. A new person steps in, will he bring them back together or break them further apart ?. Greg/Nick slash. Rating M starting from the fourth chapter.
1. Chapter 1

The title is from a Placebo song : "The Crawl".

Summary : Greg and Nick's relationship comes to big test when Greg discovers what Nick has done. Will they go through it together or will they break apart. Things get even more complicated when a third person steps in. Greg/Nick slash.

Don't Like Don't Read, please. My first fan fiction, Be gentle, people ( ;

Rating : T to start.

My favorite part : Disclaimer : CSI is a CBS property. I don't own Nick and sadly not Greg but I'm working on it ( :

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Lay me down, to Crawl" - Chapter 1

Written By

SuckerYouSuckerMe

Nick opened his eyes slowly and let himself get overwhelmed by the morning light invading the room. He rose his body slightly and glanced at the alarm over the man heavily sleeping on his chest. It was only 12 o'clock and with the rough shift he pulled on the last night he thought he won't be waking up before six. He fell again into the mattress releasing a long sigh. He did not get much sleep lately and he needed it so badly. He closed his eyes again and tried to relax and let the tension escape his tired body, a few minutes later he gave up. He gently pushed the beautiful head resting against him and pulled himself out the bed, crossed the large living room and headed to the kitchen. As he found nothing he trusted to eat in the fridge, he decided to pour himself some coffee.

He hardly tried to focus on the daily ritual but his mind kept flighting out of him, out off the kitchen, out of the house. His trials came to and end when he dropped the filled mug of hot coffee on the floor, letting a loud "Fuck !" out.

He hurried to clean up the mess he caused praying he didn't wake his lover and wondering what the hell has happened to him lately that made him so distracted and almost oblivious. He wasn't acting like himself neither at work nor back to the intimacy of his apartment and what bothered him the most is that everybody around him seemed to notice the change, especially his partner. He shook his head violently as if the gesture would release him from himself and the overrunning brain what took him over and over again back to the same person. He was surprised to feel a warm body pushed against his back, firm arms rubbed around his waist and a gentle chin resting on his shoulder. As he didn't lean into the embrace, the tender voice of his lover came to him in an almost a murmur.

"Good morning, honey"

"Morning, G" he did not move an inch and just stood still.

Greg's lips met the smooth skin under Nick's earlobe."Preparing a good breakfast to make up to me ?" Greg smirked and then landed a juicy kiss on his man's neck. The kiss was hot and lustful, and he could feel the aroused crotch against him.

Nick knew exactly what Greg meant. He has been noticing the hole widening between the two of them and getting constantly bigger. After they got together six months earlier and Nick asked Greg to move in with him, he has been regretting his decision everyday a little more. He rushed up things, he should have waited to see were this relationship was leading and how strong they felt for each other, well, to be fair to himself, how strong _he_ felt for Greg because the younger man showed him in more than one occasion how much he cared for him and he knew down inside that Greg loved him and waited to say it since he promised Nick to take things slow because this whole situation was new to him. It took the Texan a long time to accept his homosexuality and let Greg get trough the shell he has been confined into. The younger man was more than supportive and patient with his lover's insecurities and doubts. He even agreed to keep their relationship secret because he knew how much the coming out would affect his lover. He did not push the matter of moving in with Nick either, he knew the older man needed his personal space and some escape, but after five months, the situation became really awkward and Nick felt compelled to ask even if he was not ready for it. He made the proposition and Greg jumped on it. Greg was the first man he had sex with and he knew ever since that night that he did not decide to become gay but now that he is there was nothing else he wanted to be. He regretted all these years of lying, pretending and faking. But he was faking right there, in their kitchen, with Greg kissing his neck and brushing butterfly kisses over his bare shoulder. He was faking and it made him sick to his stomach.

"Yeah, I guess....umm...but" he broke from the embrace grabbed a fresh coffee cup turned around and handed it over to Greg " but there is nothing left to eat so... I'll go get us some waffles and Stuffed French toasts"

Greg was silent for a few long seconds, his arms still resting on Nick's hips, their faces inches away, his eyes glued to Nick's. He was scanning the older man's features trying to read beneath those dark pools what was going so wrong, what was keeping them apart. But he couldn't understand or he refused to understand. Instead of thinking he trailed kisses from Nick's ear, down his neck.

"All I want for breakfast is you Nicky"

Nick moaned quietly when the wet mouth reached a sensitive spot between his neck and shoulder. "Um...I...I'm ….no...Greg, no" he pushed him gently and looked at his now angry face with an apologetic smile.

"What ? " Greg yelled.

"I....I didn't get much sleep, I pulled a double...I'm beat and...." he tried to laugh " and starving " He run to the bedroom and started to get dressed hoping that Greg was still in the kitchen drinking his coffee. He looked up to the large mirror in front of him and saw the reflexion of his lover a few steps behind him staring with questioning and lustful eyes.

Greg was heavily breathing trying to calm himself and not blow up in Nick's face. "I pulled a double myself " his voice was calmer and colder than he expected. He slowly approached his partner and pushed his hands under his tight green shirt and made him turn around. "I want you to stay, and...." his lips reached Nick's for in a playful kiss " I want you to make love to me"

Nick felt busted. He hated this. He hated fleeing from Greg, he hated lying to him, he hated himself. " I...I'm not..." he struggled to break free from Greg's arms and instead he felt them tighten around his hips. He shoved him harshly "Greg, stop it !"

Greg's body was thrown backward and he almost fell down flat on his ass if he didn't grab the bed. He immediately stood up hurt and confused. Nick watched the scene with wide eyes, he could not believe what he just did he stepped forward his arms opened to apologize but before he could get a word out, Greg groaned "What the hell Nick ?"

Nick could see Greg's hands clench into fists as he approached him quickly. He did not move. Greg had the right to be angry, he had the right to hit him. He actually hoped he would knock him off his feet, beat him to the pulp. Maybe it would make Nick feel better. Maybe it would make them even. But he knew that they would never be even. Not after what he did. Greg did not deserve this. He did not deserve him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you ?" Greg shouted in rage as he stopped his race.

Nick's head fell down in shame and disgust. He did not know what pretext to tell this time. Along the last week he has been making up excuses to cover up his brutishly coarse behavior every time Greg wanted to have sex with him he pretended to be exhausted, sick, tired, not in the mood. But this time he run out of excuses and Greg out of patience. He wished he could tell him the truth, explain to him and then let him choose between sticking around or cutting it off. But he was not ready to take the risk, he could not loose Greg, never.

"I'm sorry G, I'm really sorry" said Nick his haze still on the floor. He could not look him in the eyes.

"You're sorry about what Nick ?" Greg exclaimed with a big movement of his arms. "Sorry you shoved me badly ? Sorry you've been avoiding me for the last days ? Sorry you don't want to be with me anymore ? Sorry what Nick ? Just tell me ! I'm fuckin' tired of this game !"

"No, no, no Greg" he desperately urged "I don't want to be apart from you, ever" his voice was sincere and yet bitter " I'm sorry I've been acting like a jerk lately, I don't....know why..."

"You don't ?" Greg groaned "Well I do" Nick's heart froze. He knew how clever Greg was, he knew that he won't be hiding his dirty secret for long. He stood there silently, ready to accept his faith.

"I think... " Greg's voice came unexpectedly calm and icy " I think that somewhere, deep down, you realized that, all of the sudden, you're in this nice little committed relationship, and it pisses you off !... and now you're punishing me"

Greg was so close to the truth and yet so far. Even with everything Nick put him through lately, how bad he treated him, how much he hurt him, his lover did _trust_ him and his mind never pictured the bitter truth. Nick felt even more sick and disgusted by himself along with the urge to hit something. He shamefully shifted his eyes to the floor and tried to puzzle up the _right_ answer but the words betrayed him.

" I'm sorry" is all he managed to say.

"Then I was right ! And No ! You're not Sorry !" Greg raged.

They both didn't move for a long minute before Greg took a few steps forward until there was only two feet between them, then he lifted Nick's chin with his hand forcing the older man into eye contact. "I thought this could work out, I really did" Greg fought the tears racing to his eyes and crossed his arms firmly on his chest.

" It still can" Nick's voice came soft and tender "I know I put you through a lot and I apologize for it"

" Is that all you have to say ?" Greg's voice was shacking with anger and disbelieve " I thought we were mature enough to talk things over and acknowledge when there is a problem, but obviously you're not ready to stop hiding behind some lame excuses and empty apologies !" His whole body trembling, Greg walked slowly to the closet, took a bag and started to randomly throw his belongings into it.

"Greg, please don't-" Nick pleaded as his hands reached to the bag.

"Stay away from me !" Greg interrupted with a fury he did not know he possessed. " This is exactly what you wanted, uh ? So guess what ?" he violently closed the bag and headed for the front door.

"You won !"

"No, please..." Nick raced to the door and stood against it. " Don't do this... please stay " his eyes watering and his voice cracking from emotion.

Greg was surprised to see, for the first time, the Texan vulnerable and shaking on the verge of tears. He dropped his bag and swallowed the the lump in his throat. " we both know this relationship is leading nowhere" he paused not finding a word that sounded less harsh than 'break up'. " I thing we need to have a break from _this...._ from each other" he grabbed his bag again then moved to the door and opened it slowly. He was disappointed to find no resistance from his partner's body still against the door, passively following its movement. He looked him, one last time, in the eyes "See you at work"

Then he was gone.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nick showed up in the lab two hour before his shift. He couldn't stand spending one more second in his house, everything reminded him of Greg, he was suffocating. He was sure if he stayed any longer there he'd ended up doing something stupid. He longed the long hall looking for a familiar face and was relieved to see Warrick in the break room. He pushed the glassy door open.

"Hi 'Rick " he greeted.

The tall dark man sitting to the table lifted his head from the file in his hands and smiled.

"Hey, Nicky" but his smile faded quickly when he saw his best friend as pale as a ghost. "Are you OK ?"

Nick carried his tired body and fell heavily laying on the couch facing his worried friend. "I'm fine" he finally replied.

"Are you sure ? You look like shit, man"

Nick let out a long sigh then looked up to the two piercing green brows " I am just a little tired, that's all"

"No shit !" Warrick smirked "you look like a zombie, dude" he put the file down on the table and pushed his chair next to his coworker. "time is up !"

"What ? We still have two hour until-"

"No ! I"m talking about 'waiting-until-Nick-spontaneously-explains-what-is-going-on' time, and it's been three weeks now that you've been acting weird, the whole team has been worrying and asking me whys, since I'm supposed to be your best friend. So please make my life easier and give me some real answers"

Nick looked to the ceiling analyzing the information he just heard "three weeks you said ?"

"Yes ! and I'm still waiting for the answer"

It makes perfect sense. It's been a month now that Greg moved in with him. The first week was great, they barely left the bed spending their days between mind-blowing sex and busy work, no time to think things back, no worries about tomorrow. But after they settled down, he started to feel confined. The sex he shared with Greg was amazing, like nothing he never experienced before with any girl, but Greg was his only gay experience and Nick was curious, too curious. He wanted to try more and more and it came him back in the face.

"So ?..." Warrick voice came demanding and inpatient.

He wished he could share his thoughts with his best friend, get a third person's view on his miserable situation. Even though he knew Warrick was not the homophobic type, he did not think their friendship would survive his coming out. And he was not ready to loose him, not now that he lost Greg.

Did he really loose Greg ? If he remembered well he talked about 'a break'. Nick spend the day musing on that thought trying to decide whether it meant a little time apart from each other or Greg was gently breaking up will him. Recalling the anger and rage he saw in his partner's brown eyes earlier he pounded it was probably the second, but Greg loved him, no Greg loves him, he couldn't have meant it that way, never. He just had to tell Greg the truth the second he sees him, it was too late to fix what he did but he could still save their relationship from drowning. He might forgive him. He would forgive him.

"Good you're here early Nicky" Grissom's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "You and Cathrine have a DB in Candy Roach, Brass said that she was stripped and probably raped, Doc is on the way"

"OK, boss" Nick said as he sat on the couch appreciating his boss obliviousness for the first time.

"She already headed to the parking lot, so you better hurry" Grissom added as he left the room "and Warrick, I'm not sending you on the field before you're done with the paper work"

"I would love to stay and chat, but duty calls" Nick said as hurried to escape the break room.

"It's OK since Cath is leaving with you." He quickly pushed his chair back to the table. "She's the 'how-is-Nick-doing' team's leader"

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Greg was struggling to sleep. It's been a long time since he last slept on his cold bed in his sadly quit apartment without his Texan's arms wrapped around his warm body. His heart jumped as he heard his cellphone ring. He quickly pushed the sheets off and almost fell as he run to his living room where he earlier dropped his bag looking for the phone between clothes and CDs and was disappointed to see his boss's name. He seriously considered not replying since there was still an hour until the shift starts and was tired of doing over time.

"Sanders" he finally said.

"Hi Greg, I know you pulled a double yesterday but I've already called Cath and Nick in early and Warrick is way behind with paper work"

Since he had nothing better to do and he knew he won't be teaming up with Nick he replied "OK, I am on my way"

"Thanks Greg, see you at my office"

Greg threw his phone on the top of the bag and headed to the bedroom cursing Nick than himself for being back to his monotonous old life.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

Greg took his assignment from Grissom and walked towards the exit by his side discussing the case details when Warrick's head popped in their way.

"Greggo, can I have a word with you ?" he looked at his boss "I promise it won't take long"

Greg was surprised but he simply said "Yeah, I'll meet you in a minute Griss"

He fallowed his coworker into the break room.

"Do you know what's going on with Nick ?"

That was the question he was hoping not to hear. "I don't know. What makes you think I might ?"

"I guess I am officially hopeless since I'm asking **you** about it" he laughed but soon stopped as he saw that Greg was not amused.

"He's probably tired" Greg lied "he has been pulling doubles lately" he opened the door and added "He will be just fine"

"Hell no !" Warrick glanced "He didn't pull a single double during the last week, since he was tired and preoccupied all the time, we have been covering for him until he gets better." He returned to the files laying on the table. "It's not work. I'm sure. It's more personal"

"Yeah, maybe" Greg said with a shaky voice as he run to the hall, feeling his head dazing and his legs going weak.

_Liar . _Nick has been lying to him all along. He told him he pulled three doubles last week and when Greg asked how come he didn't see him back in the lab he pretended he was on the crime scene collecting evidence or any other look alike excuses. He even remembered that it happened many other times earlier in their relationship too. _Liar _.

What has he been doing during all these spared hours, night hours ? The though filled him with sickness and the acid in his stomach started to churn. He raced to the toilet feeling all the looks on him. _Cheater_ . How many times did he cheat on him and with how many men ...or even women ? All the bets were open. He didn't know Nick anymore. Maybe he was just one 'fuck buddy' on his long list. Maybe he was cheating from the very start pretending he was not comfortable with his homosexuality needing help and support when he just used his innocence and naiveté. That would explain it all : First, he waited five month to ask him to move in because he was busy getting laid in the intimacy of his bedroom and when he did it was only because, as any good player, he hated to loose. Second the sex-free week they had due to how much Nick was spent having sex with other partners and naturally he was up to nothing back with him. Last and not least, Nick never told him the L word, in a six month relationship he didn't even give him a single hint or made him understand he **did** care.

Nick lied. He lied so well. Greg saw him using his actor's talent many times in the interrogation room and even admired him for that. _He played me well_.

He got what he wanted from him and left him drained and empty. Greg felt humiliated and used. He remembered the argument they had in the morning and for the first time that day he felt happy. Happy he left, for good. He looked up at his reflexion on the glass and broke into a long hysterical laugh that went lowering until he felt warm watter on his cheeks. He was on the edge of a nervous breakdown. He stared at his own reddened eyes and suddenly stopped crying. _How pathetic !_ He was warmly crying over the man who has been lying , cheating and using him for the last six months of his life. He recalled the Nick he used to know as a loyal, caring friend and felt lost an somehow guilty. He washed his face, took deep breaths and walked out feeling more confused and hurt than he did walking in.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Notes :**

Updates will come at least weekly.

Second chapter will be up on Tuesday or Wednesday.

Reviews, comments, suggestions or even light blame are always welcome ( :


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, Second Chapter.

My favorite part again : Disclaimer : CSI is a CBS property. I don't own Nick and definitely not Greg but I'm still working on it ( :

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Lay me down, to Crawl" - Chapter 2

Written By

SuckerYouSuckerMe

Greg has been sitting in the locker room for what seemed for years, his head held down between his hands, his elbows resting on his knees and his bag on the floor next to the exit, before he heard light footsteps next to him. He lifted his heavy head painfully and saw Sara, standing in front of the closed door, staring at him with soft eyes.

"Weren't you supposed to leave half an hour ago ?"

"Yeah" he swallowed "but I have to do something first" he stated in a dismissive voice.

Instead of heading to her locker, Greg was surprised to see the brown haired woman walk until she was in front of him, then crouch down to his level, looking him in the eyes. "You need to go home and have some rest, G"

"I'm OK" he lied and closed his eyes fleeing her concerned looks "I will leave as soon as I have something fixed" he muttered.

"No Greg, you're not supposed to be here, If Ecklie finds out-"

"Fuck Ecklie !" he growled.

"Yeah, maybe" she admitted. "but if you want to get your job back fast, then you have to play by the rules." she cupped his face and shoot him a warm smile "I don't like Ecklie anymore than you do, but you have to admit that he was right. You totally lost it."

"It was a fuckin' bastard"

"I know, but we see many people of his kind every night at work, it's not you're job to teach him anything"

"Someone has to"

"But not us, and especially not you. I never thought you could be violent let alone hit a suspect in the crime scene with a dozen of cops around "

"He deserved it"

"Stop playing the hero here Greg, I know you better than that"

"I doubt it" he replied in bitter voice.

"You have to change this jock behavior that, by the way, doesn't suit you at all before you meet Ecklie again in a couple of days." she paused and put her hands on Greg's knees " You among all the people here, shouldn't get the work get to you. We need you around G." she laughed "Hell ! I need you around"

He forced a smile as he opened his weary eyes. "I promise I'm gonna be just fine Sara" he said in his most sincere voice with a wide grin on his face, hoping it would be enough to get her off his back.

"You better do" she smirked and rose to her feet. Greg sighed with relief as he watched her pack her things in the locker and turn to leave. As she opened the door Nick came in breathless and messy.

"Enjoy your rest, Hero" Sara smirked again at Greg then turned to Nick "See you tonight" she snapped, a little hostile, before closing the door behind her. Nick cringed but his mind was too busy to react to it.

"Thank God I found you" Nick said still a little out of breath. "We have to talk" he added his eyes traveling the room making sure they were alone.

"Good, because there's something I want to tell you too" Greg snapped in a distant, icy voice, his eyes swirling like the sky before a hurricane

Nick was caught off guard. He prayed it was not what he knew it was and before he could place a word Greg stood up and walked to him, leaning his body against the lockers with his arms firmly crossed over his chest.

"Something like you lied to me all along. Something like you played me really well" his voice was raising progressively with anger and fury "Something like you're a fuckin' bastard Mister Stokes !"

Nick's heart froze for the second time that day. _Not like this. Not like this. _He wanted to be the one to tell him, he didn't want his lover to find out by himself and think that he has been leading him on all along when It was only a one time goddamn _mistake_.

"Greg, baby please listen" he took a step forward.

"Don't you dare !" Greg shouted at him.

"I don't know what you're thinking but let me explain-"

"Let me lighten you up then" Greg muttered sarcastically then added with the same icy voice " I think you're a cheater"

" I swear I was going to tell you all about it tonight. The only reason I haven't yet is that I don't wanna loose you G"

Greg stopped breathing for a moment and felt his chest hurting intensely as if he has been stabbed deep inside. Even though he already knew what Nick was going to say, a little irrational part of him was still hoping he had it all wrong, that Nick would never do this to him and it hurt like hell to hear Nick saying out loud that he actually did.

"Greg honey, it was **one** huge mistake." his voice was cracking from emotion " I have been feeling like shit, sick and disgust from myself, from what I've done to you... to us. I couldn't stand look you in the eyes, touch you, kiss without feeling nauseous and guilty and every time I-"

"How long ?" Greg interrupted obviously not buying a word Nick said. "How long has it been going ?" he asked again his eyes now glued to the floor.

"It was a one time mistake, I swear it only happened once." when he saw the disbelief in his lover's eyes now piercing through him he took an other step forward "Greg baby, you have to believe me-"

"Liar" Greg yelled out remembering the conversation he had with Warrick earlier. "You're just a pathetic Liar, Nick "

"But I'm telling you the truth, it happened three nights earlier-"

"That explains one out of three" Greg stopped as bitterness filled his mind "or more... who knows after all ? Who knows **you** anymore ?"

Nick stood silent and confused for a minute, then the CSI in him pieced it all together. He cursed Warrick's big mouth a thousand times before finally answering.

" The first night I...I lied, I went to a gay bar because I was scared. You scared me." he watched Greg scanning his features with perplexity building into his eyes " You were the first guy I was ever with and then....then we had this relationship... then you moved in with me and all that was... too much for me to handle. Before you came into my life, I used to date more girls than I can count and no one of them ever came to my place or slept on my bed. And there you come and become everything my life turns around. I...I wanted to believe it was not all about you, that...that I could be happy without you. So...I went to that bar looking for someone, anyone to sleep with, to see what it's like to be with a guy how's not you." he closed his eyes tight and the tears were trailing down his face " I spent the night looking at perfect strangers who only wanted to get laid with me and never see me again. Then there was that ...guy... he came to me, offered me a drink then a second then his phone number and I took it then run out." his legs were too weak to hold him any longer, Nick sat his head down as he resumed relaying his story " The second time, I called him, I went to his place and... then we..."he paused as he couldn't say the word. "The minute it was over I left knowing that it was not what I wanted. It was nothing compared to what we had.... Not by miles.... Then... I couldn't stand sleep next to you, every time you touched me, my whole body shivered, I just couldn't... The third time I lied, Warrick saw me after the shift, I was sleepless and exhausted so he offered to cover for me and gave me the keys to his place so I could get some rest." Nick lifted his head to see an impassive emotionless Greg staring him down. "So that's the whole story and I know how much you must hate me right now but-"

"No, I don't think you do" Greg said in a whisper. "I thought..." he's voice cracked but he refused to cry, he had promised himself not to shed a tear over Nick anymore. "I really thought I meant something to you, I really thought you would never do anything to hurt me or to make me leave-"

"You mean the world to me, Greg" Nick confessed jumping up to his feet in front of Greg, only inches between their bodies. " I don't want you to leave-"

"I already did" Greg reminded. "And I won't be back"

"please don't say that" new tears rose to his already reddened eyes " I don't expect you to forgive me overnight... I know that what I did is inexcusable but it made me realize how much I need you in my life and-"

"What now ?" Greg shouted sharply "I should be grateful you screwed around on me ? You say it happened once. Am I supposed to believe that either ? How many other men ...or women did you fucked pretending you had to do some overtime ? I was stupid enough to blindly trust you, never check on you, never question your schedule, never-" he released a long breath he relized he was holding "God ! I work with you ! I'm a fuckin' CSI and I've never had a single doubt you were leading me on for six fuckin' months-"

"No, Greg, No. you have-" Nick pleaded.

"I'm done believing you Stokes ! I don't wanna see you ever again or hear from you." he swallowed the lump in his constricted throat "I'm already suspended and I think Ecklie will be more than happy to accept my transfer" Greg almost murmured with a weary voice.

That was something Nick did not expect. He looked to his coworker with confusion and disbelief "You can't be serious. You can't do that. You... you love you're job. You love the team. You can't leave it all behind because of me...If it comes down to that, I'll ask for my own transfer, it's the least I can do-"

"Save it ! I don't need your pity !" Greg yelled and shoved Nick off his way.

Nick wiped the tears from his face and cleared his throat before desperately asking "So..Is this a goodbye ?"

The door opened and Catherine stepped in obliviously starting to unbutton her lab coat but froze when she caught the last part of Nick's words. Her haze traveled between the two devastated men and a frown grew on her beautiful forehead. Her lips parted with an 'o' as she saw the Texan's red eyes, then she understood she was interrupting a private conversation and started to wonder if her thoughts about her two friends were real and not some fantasy in the back of her head.

"Hey boys !" she casually greeted "I'm sorry I'm interrupting" she snapped as she walked to her locker.

"No, actually there is nothing you're interrupting" Greg replied as he opened the door. "We're done here" he added then he seized his bag and left.

The silence in the locker room was so heavy with tension and emotional strain that none of them dared to break it. Catherine was still packing her files, her back to Nick. She tried to make her task last as long as she could until he says a word that never came. She knew it was none of her business but the image of her friend's eyes kept drowning in her mind and from what she knew about the Texan in the last seven years, he was not the kind to cry easily.

"You know..." she finally said, her curiosity getting the best of her. "He will be back in a few days"

"No he won't" Nick stated as if it was a common truth. "He'll never be back"

"Oh Nicky, please !" she teased "Don't get all melodramatic ! He will be just fine. We all in our careers lost it at least once." she paused remembering what happened earlier "The guy he hit was a total jerk! He killed his mistress before killing his own wife in a matter of hours. Now he's behind bars for good." he said proudly " You have to admire Greg's intuition though, the husband had a strong alibi back then and we had no links between the two murders"

She was slightly offended as Nick didn't comment what she just shared, but seconds after she heard soft cries behind her. She turned around to see a her coworker wrecked and confunded.

"Nicky ? What's wrong ?" she asked sitting next to him and resting one hand on his thigh and another on the back of his neck.

"I...I lost-" he said between two gasps for air. "I lost him for good, Cath"

"You're talking about Greg ?" she requested to engage the conversation even though she already knew the answer.

Nick nervously wiped his tears and silently blamed himself for breaking in front of Catherine among of all people. She would want to push the matter and get the story out of him. He was not ready to be known as the queer CSI let alone the queer cheating CSI. He knew that the second he would have told her, the whole lab will know about him and Greg by the end of the next shift. Even though he didn't care anymore at this point of his life, now that he lost him, but it was not fair for Greg, he could not put him on the spot. Nick suddenly stood up and run to the door. "Forget about what I just said..just never mind" he muttered then slammed the door behind him.

"I guess that's a Yes!" she murmured as she closed her locker. " I knew it !"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's note :**

Break up is done. Now ready for a fresh start. I hope you're enjoying reading the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

Reviews, suggestions, corrections are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Third Chapter.

My favorite part again : Disclaimer : CSI is the property of CBS. I still don't own Nick and yet not Greg ) - :

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Lay me down, to Crawl" - Chapter 3

Written By

SuckerYouSuckerMe

Grissom walked quickly down the corridor, but suddenly stopped and took two steps backward. He looked through the glass wall at the motionless man standing alone in the middle of the layout room. He considered not to disturb the obviously troubled man, but remembering the dead body laying for more than two hours in the morgue and the irritated Doc's repetitive calls, he gently pushed the door deciding that work comes before emotions, even heavy ones.

"Nick, where have you been ?" the older man asked in his most authoritative voice but as his coworker didn't acknowledge him and continued his meticulous staring at the perfectly blank wall, he called in a sharper and more demanding tone "Nick ?"

The confused man lifted two angry eyebrows at the intruder and seemed to be about shouting at him before replying in an almost absent tone "Grissom ?...Yes ?"

The concerned supervisor moved closer, hoping his presence would bring the Texan back to himself and saw the dark shadows under his weary brown eyes and paleness on his tired features. He bit his lower lip as if preventing himself from saying something unpleasant.

"You need to go home" Grissom finally stated, his voice more ordering than suggesting.

The younger man looked through him, lost and exhausted, apparently pondering what he just heard his fingertips racing through his short hair.

" No !" his voice was weak and filled with deep fear. He nervously cleared his throat with a long coach before continuing "I'm working on the Heath Jordan case"

"Not anymore, I handed it over to Sara"

"What ?" Nick exclaimed offended as he lent one hand on the table on his side and the other on his waist.

"You heard me. I want you professional and conscious around here no matter what might be going in your private life"

"I am" Nick snapped defensively. "I need to be on that case" he slightly bowed his head, his voice almost pleading "I can't go home"

Grissom sighed heavily. "Fine ! " he gave up, rolling his eyes. "Sara might use some help anyway" he added heading for the door.

"Have you heard from Sanders ?"

Grissom froze, more surprised by the use of the last name than the question itself. "Yes" he turned facing Nick again "We'll have a meeting at my office tomorrow night"

"Did he-" emotions seemed to be ragging inside Nick's mind " Did he ask you for a transfer ?"

"That's confidential" Grissom replied then tightened his lips realizing he has just given him the answer.

"Oh God ! He did it" the world seemed to collapse around him and bone chilling coldness began to spread all over his body, twisting his heart painfully along the way. Forcing his legs to walk, he stepped closer to his impassive boss "I beg you not to consider it"

"It's Greg's right. And you have no say on the matter " Grissom answered coldly but seeing the watering eyes pleading him like a frightened child he added " I won't mention anything to Ecklie until I talk to Greg first"

"Thank you" a little relief showed in his words but he was still fighting the uneasy tug in his heart.

"Don't thank me" Grissom said exiting the layout room, his voice came distant and accusing "I'm not doing it for you"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What are you doing on my case ?" Sara sharply asked the man scanning the photo's from the Jordan's murder.

"Grissom put me back on the case" he answered his eyes still on the evidence table.

"Oh" she exclaimed putting her coffee cup down.

Nick sized the baseball bat carefully and started processing it extremely focused when Sara's voice filled the room again " The Vic was hit by the bat in the back of his head. It doesn't belong to him since we found his in his locker." she explained flatly.

Nick put the bat back to its place and lifted the file "No trace of infraction"

"Yes. I took a fingerprint from the murder weapon, it's his friend Jeffery Thomson"

After another glimpse at the file, he said "They are roommate. It could have landed there way before our case"

"It was printed in blood." Sara snapped obviously annoyed.

"OK then" Nick shifted nervously in the chair "He might be the killer or he could have checked his friend body after the murder and accidentally touched the baseball bat after-"

"I doubt it" she interrupted franticly "He claims he discovered the body after returning from his game, eight hours after the TOD"

"The blood was already dry" Nick completed.

"Exactly" she nodded.

He reached to his cell. "I'll call Brass"

"I already did." she groaned " He's on his way with the suspect"

"Um...good"

Sara took another sip from her cup her haze still on Nick, scanning his features as if he was a traveler from a distant planet. Her eyes were sharp and charged with a barely hidden hostility. Nick was uncomfortable and irritated by her long stare. He could feel it stinging him and analyzing every move he did with a hint of anger and disappointment. Since he didn't need any confrontation right then, he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Nicky, here you are !" the warm caring voice of his blond coworker broke the awkward silence as she entered, closely followed by Warrick.

Nick smiled back "Hey Cath" then looking at his best friend "How's your double murder going ?"

"It was a robbery that turned bad. The man panicked and shot the couple before fleeing the scene without even bothering to take the surveillance tape, luckily for us" Warrick replied.

"Enough work talk now !" Catherine ordered taking the chair next to Nick. Not looking at him directly she asked the question that has been burning her lips all night "Anybody heard from Greg ?"

"I called him earlier but he's not answering" Warrick said sounding more concerned than he really was.

"I'm really worried, maybe we should all go visit him, make sure he's OK and cheer him up" she suggested her bright blue eyes traveling between the three of them.

"Yeah, sure" Warrick replied instantly not missing an opportunity to be with his beautiful coworker.

"Yeah, why not" Sara's voice came a little reluctant and reserved.

Silence found its way back to room as the perplexed coworkers waited for Nick's answer. The Texan didn't know what to say, if he accepts then we'll be imposing himself and violating the personal space Greg obviously needed but if he refuses then Catherine doubts will be confirmed and Sara will be shooting him deadly glares until the Californian returns.

"What about we bring him breakfast after the shift is over ?" the overexcited blond proposed desperately trying to get a word out her uptight friend.

"I um.. I can't go with you guys. I have an important meeting in the morning" Nick almost laughed as his own words reached his ears.

"What kind of meetings are we talking about, dude ?" Warrick smirked resting an arm around his buddy's shoulders. As Nick didn't say a thing and just blushed, his eyes fleeing his best friend's, he resumed "I'll tell Greg you say 'Hi'. I'm sure he'll understand the manhood rules" he laughed harder, half supporting his friend half flirting with the blond admiring him.

Nick felt like he was suffocating. He violently broke free earning "What the hell" from his astonished friend and still feeling Sara's hostile on him haze he ran out. Warrick questioningly eyed the two women.

"Nothing gets by you, Warrick" Catherine ironically snapped hurrying after Nick.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sara pulled the car in front of the complex then quickly ran towards the elevator. Pushing the third button, she tried to recall the speech she rambled ten times during her ride to Greg's apartment but as she expected forgot every reassuring word she got out of her not so talkative self. After several loud knocks on the heavy black door, she flipped her cell open and dialed her friend's number, ending up on his voice mail four times in a row. She silently cursed herself for not calling first, as her knocks turned harder and louder she yelled Greg's name and heard a murmur coming from the flat. She put her ear on the door, analyzing every sound before hearing the familiar voice of her friend begging her to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere Greg." hearing no response, she yelled "You have two choices : first you open the damn door so I can check on you and tell everybody that you're OK, Second you keep hiding in there until the whole team shows up and break in"

When she heard the door open she smirked "Smart choice, Sanders !"

Thrilled to see the goofy grin on his still tired features she stepped in not waiting for an invitation. She eyed him closely amused by the look on his face as he lent to the opened door, he looked pretty much messy, dressed in black boxers and light blue t-shirt, his blood-shot eyes told her he only slept a few hours if not at all. Her smile fading, she thought he looked like a lost child abandoned in the mall, she fought the urge to fly to Nick's place and beat the shit out of him for whatever he did to turn her hyper smiling friend into some human wreck. Moving closer, she reached for a long warm hug.

Greg was feeling sleepy since the pills he took twenty minutes ago started to quick in. The embrace surprised him and left him choking and gasping for air. Even though Sara was his closest friend, he never saw her get that emotional or that touchy. _I must be looking worse than I thought._

"You're looking good.. considering "

"Thanks" remembering his manners, he closed the door and followed her to the living room, where she dropped herself on the comfy couch.

"A beer" she almost ordered " please "

"I got it" he finally replied "Actually that's all I got"

"Don't tell me you've been drinking yourself into unconsciousness the whole night" she yelled to the kitchen.

"Yes, I have" he answered stubbornly handing her the can and sitting in chair across the table.

"You have to be sober for the meeting tonight" she interrupted herself, hoping that Greg was too wasted to catch up.

"What ?" he asked a little smile curling on his mouth " How do you know about the private meeting I'm having with Griss, Sidle ?"

"I...Well.." she pondered, uncomfortably shifting in her seat.

"Don't answer it. It's not like nobody knows after all"

"No, I can." thanking every God that she and her SO share every secret she snapped "Nick told me"

Greg felt his whole body tense, he managed not to think about his ex for about thirty minutes now and the fact that Nick knew he was having second thoughts about leaving the team drove him out of himself.

"That asshole knows ?! I though discretion was Grissom first quality but when it comes to my fuckin' personal life he doesn't give a rat's ass ?!" his whole body shaking he walked to his bedroom and drove his hand in his jean pocket reaching for his cell, already cursing and swearing.

"No ! Greg wait !" Sara shouted running after him and grabbing the phone in time to hang up.

"What the hell Sara ?!" Greg yelled, a little out of balance from the attack.

"Listen Greg, I know that it has nothing to do with Grissom" breathing a little, she spoke in a sincere sister voice "You're bitter about something Nick's done. I know it"

Greg did not know whether it was the meds, the booze or the unbearable pain tearing his wrecked heart that made him fall on the spot, his face buried in Sara chest. "He hurt me Sara...he hurt me really bad" he choked in his warm tears "I can't do this anymore Sara, I just can't..."

"Hush ! Breathe for me, please" the terrified woman put her hands on each side of his head "It's OK, you have to let it out Greg. You're safe here, you don't have to worry about him. He can't make you do anything you don't want to, G. I'm here for you. You can tell me whatever happened and I promise I'll keep the secret. You know you can trust me, right ?"

"Yeah" wiping his blushed cheeks, Greg sat on the floor with his back against the wall and his arms around his knees. Sara silently imitated the gesture, avoiding eye contact trying to save some of the younger man's pride.

She asked cautiously "Are you two together ?"

Staring at the empty space between his legs he answered bitterly "We were"

Sara couldn't hold back her indignation "You have been with Nick then you broke up and I'm the last to know ?!"

"No" he said absently "You're the only one that knows, but now..." he bit back the tears raising in his eyes " It doesn't really matter"

"Is this why you almost broke that man's face the other day ?"

"It happened before, but I already knew it was over"

Thoughts jumping in her head, her heart painfully racing in her chest, she carefully asked "Was it under the same circumstances ?" she held her breath waiting for any confirmation to go revenge the man who had a crush on her for years then ended up being her closest friend.

Greg pondered the question knowing exactly what it meant, he was tired of being the victim every time, the baby brother in the team, the new CSI who needs protection, the little geeky boy who couldn't stand for himself. He sighed "No".

She eyed him suspiciously then released a long breath with relief. " Did he hurt you..physically ?" she inquired a little more relaxed knowing from her own experience that physical scars heal way faster than emotional ones.

"No, he never did"

"Then, what happened ?"

"He.." thinking that if she didn't trust him enough to tell him about her more than obvious relationship with their boss then he had the right to keep his business to himself, even though he badly needed to share he butlered "I don't wanna talk about it "

Sticking to the big sister's role, she put her left arm on his shoulder forcing him to look at her "I won't pressure you, but know that you can confide in me, anytime" her suspicions getting the best of her she couldn't help confessing "You're the best friend I ever had, if anyone ever hurt you, he'll have to deal with me" seeing her friend badly hiding his discomfort she added "After you deal with him first, of course"

Cracking his first smile of the day, he gratefully replied his butchy friend "Thanks, that means a lot"

"In the meanwhile" she said raising to her feet and offering a hand to Greg "you have to come up with some sort of excuse, because the team is coming for a check up visit in an hour"

"What ? I went through all of this talk with you to avoid the public discuss of my break down and you're telling me-"

"The A-hole is not coming, he has some sort of meeting that I don't want to know about"

_He didn't waist any time. Did he ?_ Feeling sorry for his miserable self, his stomach twisting and head spinning he answered "Still..I'm not ready to see anyone yet. I took two Xana and I can tell you.." he fell into the bed "that stuff reaaally works"

"Don't worry, I'll handle the team" covering her already-passed-out friend's body she glanced over the bed and saw a the fragment of a picture. She turned to the other side and lifted the pieces puzzling up the happy couple's photo, Nick's arms around Greg's hips and his head resting on the Texan's chest with a wide grin. The tenderness and closeness between the two men almost swooned her but after two long minutes of staring she threw it in the papers trash.

"Damn you Stokes !"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Feeling every stare on him, Greg marched into the lab looking for his boss. He was thankful he overslept so he won't bump into any of his coworkers who were already on the fields. Stopping by this supervisor's office, he was surprised to find it empty. _I called half an hour ago, he couldn't have forgotten. I hope he won't be trying to make me change my mind. _He sighed at the sight of his annoying coworker entering the trace lab but as their looks locked he couldn't ignore him anymore. He stepped closer to the apparently focused man meticulously analyzing a sample.

"Hey Hodges !" he casually greeted then almost instantly turned over his heels exiting the hell lab. But as the older man didn't greet back or let out any of his so Hodges-ly sarcastic jokes, Greg faced him again. "Hodges ?"

"What ?" Hodges rose two raged and accusing blue eyes "Do I **have** to greet King Sanders ? God forbid anyone around here doesn't please your Majesty ?"

Greg instinctively took a step back from the man now aggressively pointing a pen at him "Wow man! Are you high ?"

"No you're the one who's placed higher than everybody here in the lab. The poor CSI level 1 freaks out and hits a suspect and instead of suspending him like the Department Policy dictates he got his lab job back with Wendy being tossed into Days in a matter of 48 hours. Lucky You Sanders !"

Took off guard by the shocking news, the younger man tried to recover from the aggression "I don't know what happened during my suspension, but be sure I would never ask to work as lab tech again. Soon I'll actually be out of this friggin' lab and this whole sin city, for what it's worth !"

"You're leaving ?" Hodges' smile filled the room "So you're not the reason Wendy was transferred to Days"

Greg's jaw dropped as he watched the lab rat caressing his chin in an ultimate concentration act before acknowledging him again "Um, yeah...It was a pleasure working with you Sanders, good luck and good bye" he relied automatically as reading from a book then took the confused man's hand for a short handshake and returned to his sample.

Greg dizzily walked out to the corridor. _He said pleasure ?!_

Shaking his head, he resumed his search for his boss hoping he didn't leave for a scene. He heard a familiar female voice calling his name, he quickly turned and greeted his best friend.

"What are you still doing here ? I thought your meeting was an hour ago" she inquired.

"I came in late and still looking for Grissom"

"He's at the DNA lab giving the last instructions to the new lab tech" she informed, then smirked "He can process DNA faster than you used to and... guess what ?" her grin grew wider as she whispered in his ear "He listens to classic music"

"Oh, really" he muttered with a fake yawn.

"Don't be jealous ! You had your time of glory Greggo" she snapped entering the A/V lab.

_We'll see._ He silently said walking with a little apprehension into his ex-lab.

The two men heavily speaking rose their heads at him. Greg could feel his heart flutter loose from its place in his chest and land lightly in his throat. The man was handsome actually one of the prettiest men he had ever seen. He was almost his hight with intense green eyes and long dark hair that landed on his shoulders giving him a charming European look. He was wearing a half buttoned white shirt that playfully showed the soft pale skin and what seemed like a promising smooth chest. His light blue jeans were tight and suddenly Greg could feel his own pants tightening and the room getting shamefully hotter as beads of sweat were creeping down his neck and soaking his collar. He knew he was staring but as he tried to get a word out, he felt his throat constricted and his lunges compressed. He just flashed his biggest smile unable to take his eyes away from the beautiful creature.

Aware of the awkwardness of the situation, Grissom hided the edge in his voice as he spoke "Greg Sanders, Mathieu Duroie, our new DNA tech"

Greg saw the perfectly drawn pink lips move for what he presumed was a casual greeting then curl into a sweet and somehow flirty smile. He could feel the blush creeping up his neck and into his cheeks as his mouth went completely dry. He gently cleared his throat trying to put up a sentence that didn't sound like a bad porn line, then saw the same lips move again and focused willing to catch up this time.

"Nice to meet you Greg, you can call me Mat " he politely stated with the same warm smile.

"Pleased to meet you too, Mat" he almost sang, liking the sound of it and finding that the name suited him perfectly. _Mathieu ! Oh God ! I'm daydreaming._

Watching Greg almost eating the new guy with his eyes and the embarrassed look on Mat's face Grissom snapped while walking out "Greg ! in my office"

_But I feel just perfect in here._ "How long have you been in Vegas"

"I arrived a week ago, I grew up in New York"

"NY" he dumbly repeated "Are you all settled up now ?"

"Yeah, it took me a while to find the right place, I guess it'll take even longer to find the right friends"

"You'll see, in the graveyard shift we're like a big family, well apart from a couple of people you won't miss to notice, you'll accommodate soon, I promise"

"Yeah, thanks" he replied turning to grab his lab coat. _Don't do that! _

Greg stood there watching him button up his lab coat as if it was the most erotic sight. "Greg ! I said, in my office. Now !" Grissom ordered his dreamy coworker.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around, Greg" Mat said leaning to his microscope and starting to process the samples left from the earlier shift.

"You will " Greg answered playfully, forgetting were he was and the phone pursing on his waist. "If you need someone to.. hang out with, you can always call me" he added putting one personal card on the table.

Mat eyed him suspiciously with perplexity growing in his soft green eyes. His look hardened as he frowned at his minute-long friend/coworker. He has been having an uneasy feeling about the young CSI staring at him for at least five minutes before finally offering him his number. He has heard about the lack of hospitality in the LVPD that his boss strictly professional welcome confirmed and it made it twice harder for the lab tech to force a smile and answer "Thanks"

"Anytime".

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes :

Updates will be coming weakly.

I hope you won't hate me for putting a new character in the play. You might love Mat or hate him by the end of the story, even thought I am sure you'll be hating him for at least two more chapters. (-;

I was curious about writing a 'The Love' (Nick/Greg) fiction that doesn't start with the building of their relationship but with the end.

I'm writing the story progressively, so your suggestions are always welcome and might change the characters development.

And about reviews well, you know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning : **

**Rating** is up to **M** starting from this Chapter.

Sex,Some violence.

I hope you'll still enjoy reading the story and if not thanks for your time.

This chapter starts two weeks after the last one.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Lay me down, to Crawl" - Chapter 4

Written By

SuckerYouSuckerMe

"Small bathroom in the south side of the building – five minutes"

He didn't even had the time to protest when the younger man was already out. He cursed under his breath as he went to join his partner for what he knew will be a bittersweet rascality.

"Is that you ?"

"Yeah"

The door opened and before it was shut again, his pants were around his ankles and a crazily demented tongue was lapping his already exposed chest. The other man lifted his head and reached his astounded partner's lips for a twisted dominant kiss that soon broke.

"Turn around"

"But-"

"This will do" he pulled out a small lotion bottle he'd grabbed earlier from his locker.

He sighed and submissively did as asked, feeling the possessive hands impatiently parting his cheeks and the cold substance on his sensitive skin. The strong arms were now painfully exhorted on his hips and he gritted his teeth preventing the torturous cry from escaping his firmly closed mouth as the frenzied man entered him with a sharp firm thrust. He leaned on the toilet wall feeling the hot breaths on his neck and shoulders through his thin lab coat. Along the haste and the hurting he couldn't but enjoy the contact as the hard organ hit the climactic spot provoking shattering moans.

"Keep your voice down ! "

He was way too deep into the luxuriation to contain the waves of pure pleasure raging his whole body bringing him to acute orgasm. He fell back into his partner's chest raspingly gasping for air and heard him groan as he reached his own climax. They stood silently for long seconds, breathless and slaked, their spent bodies inclined on each other.

"I..I have to go back to work"

"OK... I'll clean up the mess"

"Yeah...um...Thanks"

He walked giddily to the door.

"Greg"

He turned around on unsteady feet. "Yeah ?"

Mat bowed his heard. "No...nothing...see you later"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He slammed the car's door with an abrupt movement and walked into the garage to the blond woman crouched down on the dead body collecting a thick white material on the victim's hair. He tried to dismiss the sickness rising into him and moved closer.

At the sound of the familiar footsteps, Catherine rose her head and eyed him skeptically . "Nick ?" She saw the embedded tepidness in his eyes. "You can start with the bathroom"

He slowly nodded and went up the stairs. As he passed in front of the bedroom, he heard his name called, he shook his head and resumed walking.

"Nick ?" the voice came loud and inquiring.

"Yeah ?" he replied when he saw Warrick coming out of the closet, his camera in his hand.

"What are you doing here, man. I thought you were sick"

"I'm feeling a lot better now, four days were enough"

"It must has been one hell of a flue then ?"

"Yeah...I have to process the bathroom, see you back at the lab"

Not waisting a second, he walked away. He paused in front of the sink and looked at the multitude of body products. He lifted a blue bottle and deeply smelled the coconut hair product. He breathed Greg heavenly scent and didn't let it out until his lounges were aching. He remembered their long baths which included little bathing and lots of action. He missed his godly fragrance, his divine touch, his euphoric beingness, his loving soul. He missed their gentle coddling, their tender way to communicate without words, their mornings spent in bed talking about anything just enjoying the contact and the intimacy. They talked about everything, but never about their relationship. He thought Greg was his. He thought Greg was a sure thing. He thought he could try something new. He thought he could get over him. He was wrong.

He put the bottle down and with shaky hands opened his kit.

No. Greg was not a sure thing. Greg was not a forgiving person. Greg has always been a moody person, a free soul. Nick smiled realizing that he even missed their arguing and disputes. They've been through many, mostly because of coming out at work and especially to his family which Greg liked to call 'uptight cowboy blindness'. Yes, he was blind to Greg's feelings and even to his own. He used to have his trust. He used to have his love. But now all he has is the emptiness of his closeted life. He knew that Greg would hate him for his foolish mistake but he had never, even in his darkest nightmares, pictured that it would affect Greg so badly. The memories of four days ago came back to his mind.

"_What are you doing here ?" Greg shouted as soon as walked out of the elevator to see his ex-boyfriend leaning on his door._

"_I...We didn't get a chance to talk at work since your suspension was over . And I really need to tell you how much-"_

"_Spit it out Stokes, I don't have the time to listen to your shit anymore"_

"_I just wanted to tell you, I'm happy you canceled your transfer. It was a bad idea in the first place and-"_

"_You came all the way to my place to question my career choices ? I don't care you're happy. I don't care you're upset. I just don't care about you at all"_

"_No, I understand you needed an escape from work and especially from me and I am just happy to see you back. The lab was not the same without you. I missed you every hour of every day. I wanted to come and see you, to support you through the whole recovery thing but I knew you didn't want to see me-"_

"_I still don't"_

"_Since you chose to stay and we have to work together, I want to let you know that you don't have to worry about it. I promise I'll be professional and respectful toward you. And if it makes you uncomfortable in any way, I'll ask Grissom not to team us together"_

"_I already have. It was the condition I set for coming back"_

_Nick looked in shock. He really hates me, he thought to himself. "You didn't have to. You should at least have given it a try and I would have proved to you that there is nothing to fear-"_

"_You think I fear working with you?!" Greg growled with fury dangerously stepping closer until they were practically touching, then with a sudden rough movement took Nick's neck in his hand throwing him backward and gluing him to the door. "You think I fear being close you ? No Stokes ! What I fear is that I might throw my guts up on the fuckin' crime scene from the disgust and sickness I feel every time I see you." He tightened his grip "What I really fear is that I might punch your cheating face the next time I hear you talking about loyalty and commitment or playing the 'perfect straight Texan show' around the lab." wrath was scrambling from his eyes now "I don't want to hear about how much you missed me or how much you regret fooling around on me. I don't need you. I don't want you. Now get the hell out of here and never come back"_

_As soon as Greg pulled his hand, Nick crawled down, his face blanch, one hand on the floor and the other on his chest panting heavily. He was sure that if it has lasted any longer he'd have passed out. After his breathing eased up and the blood flew back to his head he rose to his feet relying on the wall as Greg didn't move to help him. He just shout him a noxious glare __then opened the door and disappeared inside._

His whole body tensed at the memory. He could still feel the fingers deepening in his throat and his head wrenching. He remember barely driving back home and falling on the couch before calling sick for the next four shifts. Grissom and Warrick offered to visit him but the bruise on his neck and the hand mark were so distinct that he couldn't afford having two CSI's around. It was the first time Greg was violent towards him and Oh God ! Leave the coffin experience behind, It was, by a far, the worst thing that ever happened to him.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

After he pulled his car in the lab parking lot, Nick took his kit and the bag of samples they found in at the crime scene and headed to the DNA lab. He enjoyed being in that very lab because it brings back the memories of his early flirting with Greg and also because he really liked the new lab tech. Mat was self-reserved and distant, sure, but he did his job well and never got too personally involved with any other lab tech. He even once witnessed a 'Hodges-Mandy-Henry' major intervention to try to make him talk about his personal life. He slightly smiled, when Mandy was particularly worried about him being single or engaged. Nick couldn't blame her. The guy was truly handsome and charming. He acted casually and properly with everyone, obviously not interested in making any friends, only making sure to be in good terms with his new colleagues.

Nick suddenly stopped and turned around. He couldn't get in there. Not with Greg inside. He sheepishly hid himself behind the first opaque wall he found and kept throwing glances every now and then waiting for Greg to leave. But he ended up staring flabbergasted, his eyes wide in disbelief and his body numb with stupor. Greg was leaning over to Mat and intimately hovering something in his ear causing the dark haired man to flirtatiously smile back at him then to his bitter astonishment, he saw Greg reaching for Mat's lips in a long gentle kiss before pulling back, taking a file from the desk and leaving after shooting a knowing look to Mat who stood stunned for a moment before moving back to his samples lightly embarrassed by the stares everybody seemed to shoot him.

"Man ! Did you see what I saw ?" Warrick voice pulled him out of his haze.

"Um..I-" Nick painfully swallowed the lump in his constricted throat. "What ?"

"I mean Sanders and that new DNA guy, did they..." the word couldn't get out of his mouth.

"Kiss ? Yes, they did 'Rick"

"Wow" He took a step backward as if he was hit on his head "Did you know that Greg was... you know ?"

"No, He's bi, actually"

"Oh" he exclaimed with some relief and Nick knew at that very point he was right thinking his friendship with Warrick wouldn't survive his coming out. " You look deadly pale, but you don't seem that surprised ?"

"That's because I'm not" he snapped and walked to the DNA lab, after all, the work had to be done.

"Hey, Mat" Nick tried to sound as casual and professional as he could, but his voice came sharp and icy.

Mat almost jumped in his chair before slowly turning around, his green eyes lifted in surprise. "Nick ! You scared the shit out of me !" he said then laughed.

"I'm sorry"

"No, it's OK. I'm just expecting everybody to come and strangle me right here while I'm focusing on the microscope" he smiled a little nervous.

Nick forced himself to look confused before asking "Why would they ?"

Mat eyed him silently then shook his head "No. It's really not a big deal." he replied "So, What do you have for me ?"

Nick unceremoniously handed him the evidence bag then fell down in chair behind him. Mathieu Duroie thought that the whole lab watching him being kissed by Greg Sanders was not a big deal ?!

The uniforms will know about them soon. Mat was stuck in the lab, it was OK with him to be out and loud but Greg...Greg has to be in the fields, mix up with cops and earn their respect. They barely put up with him, finding him a little too childish and immature. How would he deal with them once they'll hear about him being gay ? He'll suffer from it for a long while, that's for sure.

Nick tired hard to hate Mat for that, but all he could feel towards him was burning jealousy. Not only Mat was Greg's partner but he gave him what Nick could never do : a clear, opened, shameless relationship.

But there was the lab policy that forbids coworkers from getting romantically involved. They would most likely be split up, maybe Greg would be moved to Days. The only thought of it, left him horrified. He knew Greg wouldn't mind. Nick couldn't count the times Greg has asked him to come out, to be proud of their relation and stop hiding him like some kind of dirty secret.

Nick bit back the tears in his eyes as they traveled along the younger man's body. Yes, he was good-looking. Yes, he was a little younger. Yes, he had the most beautiful green eyes Nick has ever seen on any man or woman. But Nick was much stronger, his body far more muscular and in a better shape. He had a charm that wrecked anybody he tried to seduce..or not.

"We have a match " Mat took the paper from the printer and put on the desk in front of hazy Texan but froze when he saw the ready-to-kill look in his eyes. He worked through his fear as he continued. "The DNA from the semen Catherine took from the Vic's hair matches the one from the Greg's Vic"

"What ?" Nick inquired with stupefaction.

"I mean, the man found shot on Sara and Greg's Case apparently had sexual contact with Your Vic"

Nick held back his anger. Of course he knew what it meant. His stupor came from the fact that he'll be working with Greg, after all, which filled him with both excitement and anticipation. Mat didn't seem to mind them working together. Did Greg tell him about their previous relationship ? Did he tell him he was a friggin' asshole ? Then Mat must and should think of him as a fool for letting such a good catch go. What killed Nick the most, is the easiness and facility with which Mat seemed to be taking their recent coming out. He was tranquilly sorting out the files and ordering the materials completely disregarding the vicious lab rats circle forming around Hodges on the other side of the corridor. He obliviously unbuttoned his lab coat and glanced at his hand watch. Nick did the same and was surprised to realize the shift was over half an hour ago. He watched Mat dialing a number on his cell phone as he walked to the furthest corner from Nick.

"Yeah, baby it's me...I know you are....I just wanted to tell you that your Vic's semen was found on Catherine's Vic's hair...Yeah, it seems like she was hiding something from her partner...No, we don't...don't you worry about me...yeah, I know...me too...I'm going to head home now...I am sorry,darling...Yes, I will...See you later"

Nick immediately run out. He couldn't stand it anymore. As selfish as it might sound, he couldn't stomach their happiness.

But little did he know.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Notes :**

**As **said above, the rating is M starting from this chapter, sex , violence and some other dark themes will show up in the next chapters.

Let me know what you think about the characters' development.

Next chapter will come up on Monday, it'll go back to this chapter's first scene and be centered on Greg and Mat's relationship.

I know that a lot of people are reading the story, so if you had the time to read it, you surely have the time to review.

Reviews are my fuel, so keep me going (-;


	5. Chapter 5

This Fifth chapter is Greg centered.

This is a very long chapter, I was thinking I should split it up to two but I think it's better for you to picture the whole situation, this way.

This chapter starts five days after Mat and Greg first met, and goes all the way through the building of their relationship and Greg's interaction with both Nick and Mat you saw in the last chapter.

As you must have already figured out, the parts written in _italic_ are previous to the scene. You'll have no problem following the time line. :-)

And most important thanks **Star Shinobi** for the Beta and all the rest (-:

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Lay me down, to Crawl" - Chapter 5

Written By

SuckerYouSuckerMe

"Duroie"

"It's Greg. Are you...feeling better ?"

"Um...yeah, I'm ok." Mat voice was shaky and insecure.

"Oh God! You still hate me for it, don't you?"

"Yes...I mean no, no. It's not like it's the first time I did it ….and you obviously enjoyed it so-"

"No. I should have never made you do it. You were definitely not compliant and I almost forced you to...Listen, I'm sorry again."

"You don't have to apologize," his voice filled with playfulness. "I have to admit... I kind of liked it."

"You don't have to lie or bear up with it, OK?"

"No," he heard Mat's soft laugh. "To be honest, you took me by surprise, so I couldn't relax and then yeah...but the ending was good."

"I want you to come by."

"What? You mean like now?"

"Yes, now."

"I just got home from work, showered and ready to hit the sheets-"

"You don't want to see me. Is that it?"

"No, I was just thinking-"

"You're already browned off from me or you're just too busy right now with-"

"What ? No! What kind of person you think I am?! "

"......."

"Greg?"

"......."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes. Are we good?"

"Yeah, see you then."

Greg sighed as he threw the phone on the bed. He looked around the room.

He had packed up all Nick's stuff into a box in the guest room, changed the bed sheets where Nick has laid to new, light yellow ones, and got rid of the goddamn bracelet Nick had given him to celebrate their moving in together. His flat was Nick-free, there was no risk he would loose it this time.

Everything was ready and organized. The fillet mignon with pasta was waiting for them on the table decorated with red and gold covers. A bunch of graciously assorted flowers was set in the middle. The sweetly aromatized candles filled the space with soft intimate light and tasteful odor. The 'love compilation' was in the CD player. No way to mess up again.

Greg gritted his teeth as he recalled two days ago and their 'first time' together. Mat had insisted on taking things slow and Greg thought he could control himself, hold back the ascendant desire that possessed him from day one and made him want to rip Mat's clothes off in front of their boss's wide eyes and take him right then right there.

Greg had waited three days after they met at work to use his charm on Megan, the lab receptionist, and get Mat's phone number, pretending it was about some DNA review he had promised to give him. He had waited long enough for him to call and desperately needed to spend his suspension time on something else than thinking about Nick, drinking, consulting , sleeping pills, and thinking about Nick. He remembered the night he was too wasted and called in a cab to take him to Nick's place, but then was too beery and couldn't make it to the stairs or even the elevator. Thank God he didn't, because if he had, he was sure they would have ended up in bed. As much as he hated it, he needed Nick. He was too hurt to be with him right then but he wanted Nick so bad, and yes, he missed him in every way.

Greg had chased Nick from his mind and called Mat. The lab tech had sounded so abashed from the call and the caller that Greg believed his gaydar has betrayed him. Greg remembered how much the possibility of being rejected by Mat had terrified him. He barely knew the guy and didn't care for him that much. He could have called him or went out and got any other person he wanted, but he was shitless and panicked that Mat might turn him down. Greg was relieved Mat accepted his offer for lunch and smiled as he recalled the enthusiasm Mat showed when talking about science and forensics, which reminded him of his old self. Greg laughed as he remembered how he almost forced Mat to invite him into his house when he drove him back, but his smile vanished at what happened when they were in.

_After the first soft kisses went needier and deeper and the first hesitant touches went lower and bolder, their clothes were all over the place and their half-naked bodies were facing each other in what looked like some primitive coupling dance. They had decided to stop at fooling around, but when Mat dropped down on his knees and took Greg's more than half-hard member in his han,d stroking it in slow repetitive thrusts before gently wrapping his mouth around it, Greg fell back against the kitchen table and, even though he knew he shouldn't, put his two shaky hands on the dark hair, his hips moving with blind instinct. _

_At first, he was following Mat's movement, his hands clenching and unclenching the long hair, enjoying the pace and the skilled mouth giving him the best blow job he ever had. But as he glanced down and saw the red bracelet around his left wrist, his mind went blank. He suddenly took hold of Mat's head and dragged it in roughly, crashing his face into his belly. Greg's body was as if amuck__ and didn't hear the other man choking or feel the hands painfully pushing on his bare thighs. Possessed and hungry, he looked at the angry green eyed lifted at him and silently pleaded with his own needy brown eyes and eased up his catch a little. Mat complied and resumed deep-throating him, making him groan and blurt, "God...fuck...Mat...so good...don't stop..." _

_He was not going to. Mat never thought a man could ever look that beautiful when driven wild with pleasure. Greg completely let out of Mat's head and put them behind him on the table as his knees buckled and the fieriness ravaged him entirely leading him to climax in record time. He wanted to warn Mat he was about to come but his mouth was dry and his mind puzzled. He finally lost himself as he cried " Mat...God !" _

_When the last sparks left his motionless body, Greg glinted down and, to his surprise, he saw Mat swallowing the bitter, salty liquid before moving to his chest kissing and running his tongue on the heated skin all the way up to his neck then jumping to his parted lips for a deep avid kiss. Greg's tongue traveled in that hot wet mouth and he could feel himself in it. When they finally pulled back for air, Greg scanned Mat's eyes. He saw lust and expectation mixed with a hint of reproach. Greg forthwith took Mat wrist leading him to the couch and playfully threw him into it. "Now, let me take care of you"_

And he did. Greg had given him as much as he had received, feeling the urge and need to repair his faux pas. Sure, they both have been with other men before, but it was no excuse to make their first move so rough and unpleasant. He still wanted to see Mat again. Greg sighed as he realized he never, in his entire life, wanted someone this bad, besides Nick, of course. One of the other reasons why he needed to see Mat is that the afternoon they spent together was the only time since their break up that he didn't think about Nick.

The light knock on the door made him jump to the mirror and examine his reflection for the twentieth time that afternoon. Yes, he looked good. Who was he fooling? He looked fuckable, that was all what mattered to him. He needed to get laid and there was no way he was not going to get what he wanted.

Greg opened the front door and took a minute to check his gorgeous visitor, wearing tight black jeans with a white and gray shirt, his hair held up in a queue-de-cheval, looking more delectable than ever.

"Greg? I came as fast as I could. I hope you're-"

"Come in," Greg ordered then realized his voice was hoarse.

Mat stepped in looking around in stupor. "Wow, you went all out. When you called, it didn't sound like ...a second date so I-"

His lips were shut by demented one's and his mouth invaded by a twisted tongue cutting his words out.

"It **is** a second date," Greg emphasized when he pulled back. "I know you love fillet mignon and I hope you like pasta with sauce blanche."

"I do actually... You're teasing my French taste, aren't you?"

Greg put his arm around Mat's waist leading him to his chair "Yes... Am I bad?"

"Yeah," Mat answered with a grin.

They sat around the table, facing each other, Greg watching Mat closely as he took the first bit from his plate. "It tastes delicious...a little cold....but delicious."

Greg cursed silently his neglect; the food has been laying on the table for more than forty minutes. "I'm glad you like it."

Mat smiled warmly and resumed eating. Greg eyed him lewd. The older man started to look a little tense and nervous as he took a last gulp from his wine glass. "You're not eating."

"I'm not hungry." _Well, not for food. _"My body clock is all messed up," he covered. Greg continued his meticulous staring, thankful the table hid the growing crotch in his pants. His breathing was quicker now and his forehead sweating. He shakily poured his third glass of red wine, fighting his eagerness and lust.

Dessert was in the fridge, he should go get it. Mat has finished his plate and stood up looking at him expectantly, yeah he should move to the kitchen, bring the dessert, yeah, right now.

Fuck the dessert.

Greg jumped to his feet, abruptly throwing the chair back. Before he knew, they were naked in the king seized bed; Mat laying on top on him, his soft, warm lips caressing his smooth skin, moving slowly and teasingly over his chest, exploring and finding every line of the toned muscles and leaving their burning mark behind with every touch. The strong hands were caressing his sides at the same time, gently sliding down from his shoulders, over his ribs and to the curves of his hips, and then all the way up again, sending delicious shivers along his spine. As the godsent mouth moved downwards on to his stomach, as the tongue circled his navel softly and as the teeth gently bit the sensitive skin, Greg moaned. It was all he could do. His whole body was pulsing in the pace of his heartbeats and the blood rushing in his ears as he forced his swollen tongue to fight for control in their long exasperated kiss. Eventually, Mat gave up and let himself be dominated by the young, slender body rolling him to his back and tentatively rocking their hips together, creating a sweet friction between them, Mat threw his head back with a cry of pleasure.

Greg nuzzled against the hollow of Mat's throat and traced the line of his collarbone with his lips. "God, you're so beautiful!" he murmured and moved again feeling the lab rat whimpering and wrapping his legs around his hips. Greg lent over the bed to the nightstand and quickly pulled the lube and a condom. He glanced down to the familiar bottle and froze.

The last time he had used it, was with Nick. It was used on him, since Nick had never let Greg make him his. It's not that Greg didn't try or didn't want to, God he was graving for it, but like many other things, he never got it from Nick.

"Greg, are you ok?" Greg looked at the splendid man resting under him and couldn't help but feel dumb and self-piteous. How could he think about the man that hurt him the most when resting between such an exquisite creature's thighs? He shook his head fiercely "Yeah...just give me a second... I'll be right back."

Mat looked in astonishment as the younger man left the bed, the bottle in hand and run to the bathroom. He could hear him throw it in the trash and impatiently looking for something. Greg was back with a new bottle in hands already opening it and pouring a generous amount of the slippery stuff onto his fingers. He let it warm up a little bit as he crawled into his previous spot. "Sorry, it was empty," he lied. "Better be more prepared next time," he smiled playfully at the skeptical man silently spreading his legs before groaning "Oh,God" when their equally hard erections met teasingly. At the sight of the erotic opened mouth, Greg reached it, his tongue exploring every part of it possessively, needly as he gently slipped a finger into Mat's entrance provoking the older man to open his mouth wider gasping for air, deepening the titillating kiss. As he found no resistance, Greg added another finger pushing gently but firmly.

"Now...please...do it now...take me...do it," Mat's voice pleaded as his legs tightened around Greg's hip almost sorely. Greg struggled to rip the package and roll the condom on before keenly slicking it with the remaining lube he had on his fingers. Then, with his eyed fixed on Mat's, Greg guided his cock through the tight ring of muscle, pushing mildly and gently. God, it felt like heaven. Greg slowly moved back and forward, desperately controlling himself and feeling the tight muscles gradually relaxing and giving room for the large invader. Greg deadly stuck to the slow pace for a short time before hearing Mat crying, " Harder...Greg, please...faster-" He lost his words and fell deeper into the mattress as the younger man immediately quickened his moves completely releasing his self-control and then groaned loudly "yes...God...Greg...yes," as Greg's cock hit his prostate head-on. Greg suddenly lifted Mat's legs on his shoulders and thrust with his whole energy, his whole anger, his whole self then reached for Mat's aching cock resting on his stomach in a small puddle of pre-cum and started to stroke it. Their bodies rocked together eagerly, passionately, furiously, the burning fire and intense pleasure bringing them both to their ultimate climax as they came, Mat first then Greg after a couple of frenzied thrusts.

Greg fell on Mat's chest, breathless, spent and content as beads of sweat dropped from his forehead onto the hot skin. He slowly lifted his head, and gazed into those deep, soft, green eyes. "You Okay, Mat?"

The older man laughed a little exhausted. "I am more than fine, great actually," he answered with a seductive grin which made Greg lean for a long, tender, affectionate kiss as he gently pulled out his now soft member with some reluctance. He loved the feeling of their bodies touching, united, embraced, belonging together. Greg felt a rush of possessiveness racing through his body, making him keep Mat's body closer, tighter almost strangling him. "Are you ok?" Mat asked with concern the man holding him as if he was about to loose him forever.

"Perfect," Greg said between two kisses before reaching for his T-shirt which somehow had ended up on the bed stand and cleaned them both. He tossed it down on the floor with a yawn. He laid on his side facing Mat who was barely awake anymore and rubbed his thumps on his kiss-swollen lips.

"I want you to stay here, with me," Greg finally said then immediately regretted it.

What was he thinking? He can't have Mat with him, in his house, all the time. Yeah, the sex was amazing, incredible, breath shattering, but he was not ready to jump into any kind of relationship anytime soon.

Mat moved closer and kissed the silky skin on Greg's neck, making him shiver with a new-grown desire. "I am here," he kissed his the sensitive spot between his neck and shoulder bringing him to moan softly and continued, "with you." Finally, Mat rested his head on Greg's chest, his arms wrapped around him as his eyes closed and his breathing steadied and fell deeply asleep.

Greg sighed loudly, thankful that Mat didn't see anything further in his proposition than sleeping in his bed. There was no way for him to seriously go out with Mat, build a relationship, a partnership like the one his used to have with Nick. Nick, he loved him and probably still does. They had been friends for years before actually jeopardizing that friendship and giving themselves the right to be happy and finally ending up loosing the gamble. No, he would never make it serious between them and he is going to make it clear for Mat.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Mat came back from his kitchen with two cans of beer. "Here you go," he said handing one to Greg and sitting on the other side of the large red couch.

"Thanks," Greg answered uneasy about the distance Mat had put between their bodies.

Mat took a long gulp from the fresh drink "Wanna watch a movie ?"

"What kind of movies?"

"The kind you want. I have a huge movie collection, just say the word." Greg seemed to be absorbed in some deep thinking.

"Maybe an action movie?" Mat suggested eventually.

"I don't like action movies, Mat," Greg snapped coldly staring at the blank TV screen.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Mat apologized even if he didn't know why.

"Of course you didn't. You don't know anything about me at all!" Greg groaned.

"Well, you don't know me either, and I don't need to know you any better than I already do."

Greg turned his face to him, a mix of indignation and disbelief appearing in his wide eyes. "What are you saying? You don't wanna know me at all?"

"No, Greg. I know you're a great guy with a great sense of fashion and not so great taste in music. I know you used to be a lab tech like myself and that you wanted more and got more. I know you have a good sense of humor that you occasionally use, but not often. I know you're recovering from a deep passionate personal drama. I know you had a break down at work, that I'm sure was caused by that drama. I know you don't want to talk about it, at least not with me. I know you love to have sex with me. I know you don't care about me at all besides that. Am I missing anything? "

Greg eyed him in shock. He never realized that Mat read so easily into him and it made him feel vulnerable and guilty. "Not much," he bitterly admitted.

Mat pretended to look for the remote as he bit back the tears rising in his eyes. _He doesn't give a fuck about me_. He sat on the couch again and silently turned on the TV. He was randomly zapping through the stations, when he heard a low, unknown sound, something like a soft cry or a desperate gasp for air. He quickly turned his face to Greg just to see him running to the bathroom and slamming the door behind him. Mat didn't move for a minute pondering what he should do, then he tiptoed to the locked door and waited to hear any proof of life inside. Long seconds passed with no sign of Greg, making Mat anxious and nearly afraid. "Greg?" he inquired softly. "Is everything alright?" He heard footsteps approaching the door and he took a couple of steps backward, surprised to see a smiling Greg getting out. "I am fine. You still wanna watch that movie?"

Mat examined him for a second and swore Greg had been crying. He wanted to ask him why, he wanted to hug him and tell him it's ok, but he didn't. Greg didn't want to open up to him. The only reason Greg was in his house was to get laid.

"No. Not really," Mat replied acerbic.

"Good," Greg said moving towards Mat who was stepping back without even realizing it, retreating towards the wall. "Because I have better plans for us." Mat held his breath as his back hit the wall and saw Greg right in front of him placing his hands flat against the wall on his both sides, trapping him further. _Here we go again. Go for what you're here for._

To his astonishment, Greg didn't plunge his tongue in his mouth devouring him, like he usually did, but kissed him gently, passionately and shortly as his phone started to ring annoyingly. Greg unwillingly pulled back ready to throw his cell into the trash but stopped when he saw his boss ID. He answered his forehead resting on Mat's shoulder.

"Sanders."

"Greg, I have some good news for you."

"Go ahead. I can totally use some."

"You passed all your tests and Ecklie wants you back at work in two days."

"Really? That was fast. I mean I thought I'll be suspended longer than just twelve days."

"Can you make it to your shift?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great. See you then."

"OK, boss."

Mat smiled at him. "Congrats," he said, but as Greg sighed heavily he asked, "Is there a problem?"

"Yes," Greg reached his lips for a soft kiss. "How am I going to keep my hands off you?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hi Greg, good to see you."

"Thanks, Megan."

"Greggo, ready for your comeback?"

"Yeah, thanks 'Rick."

"Greg, how are you doing?"

"Great. Thanks Wendy."

"Nice to have you back, G."

"Thanks, Sara."

"Sanders? You're back?!"

"Good to see you too, Hodges."

"Greg, here is your assignment. You're working with Nick. He's late so you can-"

"No, Grissom. I thought we've already discussed this and if I knew you wouldn't be true to your word I would have started looking for a new job."

"Okay. I was thinking that you took the time to reconsider things but I guess I was wrong."

"Exactly."

"You'll team with Warrick then."

"OK, I'll go catch him in the break room."

"Uh, thanks Griss. I know you don't have to put up with my exigencies without even knowing the reasons for them."

"No, I don't. It's just a temporary thing, Greg, until you and Nick work out whatever issues that are keeping you from working together."

"You might wait a long while then, but thanks again."

Greg moved out his supervisor's office willing to do his best to make it safely to the break room. He was not only avoiding Nick, but also Mat. They hadn't met or even talked since his boss called. Greg didn't want Mat to get attached to him. He had told him that they were not boyfriends, not partners and sure as hell not lovers. He didn't want to lie to Mat or play with his feelings; he had been there before and he knew how much it hurt. Greg cursed the lab's glass walls when he saw Mat waving at him from his lab and was surprised to notice his legs were guiding him toward the lab tech almost unwillingly.

"Hey, Mat."

Mat looked at him with wonder and something else Greg couldn't define. "Uh, Greg. I didn't mean to distract you from your work. You can go-"

"No. It's ok. I owe you an apology."

"About what?"

"About last time, I mean...I could have been more...subtle talking about you and me...about us."

Mat took a swab from the evidence bag on the table next to him. "No, you were being honest. I appreciate that."

Greg felt relieved but eyed him suspiciously. "All right then, I have to go find 'Rick." He bit his lips nervously before continuing.

"Do you want to come over to my place after work?"

It was Mat's turn to be anxious. "I ...I don't know, Greg...You might finish sooner...or I might pull some over time…and I can't-"

"I see. It's ok," Greg interrupted walking out.

"Greg, wait!"

"No. I understand."

"Okay then. Good luck with your comeback."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After four steps in the corridor, Greg froze and looked up dumbly to the lab ceiling and tiredly asked, "Bored up there?"

Nick was in the break room talking to Warrick. Greg took a long breath as if he were about to dive into a pool of water and walked in.

"Rick! I'm on your case. We should get going."

"What? I thought I worked solo tonight."

"If you have a problem with it, you can talk to Grissom."

"No, Sanders." Warrick looked as if about to say something but just sighed "A little too eager, huh?"

"I'll take my car. Meet you at the crime scene."

"You can wait a min..." he stared, but Greg was already gone.

"What was **that**?!" Warrick turned to Nick and saw him fixing the door.

"Huh?"

"What's going on between you guys? I mean he didn't say a word to you. Hell, he didn't even look at you!"

"Nothing is going on between me and Greg, Rick."

"Yeah, that's the problem. He doesn't seem to acknowledge you at all."

"Look Rick, it's just...that we..I mean I.."

"You two in a fight or something?"

"Yeah... kind of."

"Really? No wait, the guy was suspended for almost two weeks. How did you even manage to have a fight?"

"It happened before," Nick admitted bitterly, finding it relieving to talk about it.

"God, man! Don't tell me you left it unresolved all this time ?"

"Unfortunately, we did."

Warrick started to realize something. "Is that why you didn't want to go to visit him?"

"Yeah, I knew he won't be happy seeing me."

"Was it that bad?"

"Yeah, worse than you might ever think."

"Wow, dude. You're scaring me now."

"You should be. It was a huge fuck up."

"Okay," Warrick said carefully. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No," Nick said jumped from his chair. "I mean, yes, but ...but you just won't be ...able to understand."

"Understand what?"

"Never mind. I have to go."

"Nick, listen," he waited until Nick turned around to face him in the hall. "Whatever it is, you should talk to Greg about it and work through it."

"Yeah, thanks Rick."

"No you should do it. Tonight."

"OK, I promise."

Nick was true to his word. He went to Greg's place just after he solved his case and waited two hours for the young CSI only to end up almost suffocating and deeply hurting. Every chance to get him back some day died, leaving him exasperated, hopeless, lonely and regretful. What was he thinking? How much of a fool could he be? Questioning his relationship with Greg, thinking he should explore new things to make sure it was real, getting laid with the first guy who crossed his path. He didn't even remember his name, he didn't even ask, actually. Just a carnal, meaningless fuck that caused him to lose everything.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sanders."

"Greg, I need to come in early tonight. We are overloaded and the cases just keep on coming."

"But, I'm exhausted and don't think I'll be of much help for-"

"Greg, you have to come here. With Nick sick for four days now, we can't afford giving you any time off."

"OK Griss, I'm on my way."

"Thanks."

Greg painfully rose from his bed and headed for the bathroom. Nick. Nick. Nick.

God, he didn't realize he hurt him so bad. He didn't think he did, but Nick hadn't show up at work since that night. Greg was especially pissed off back then, and his cheating ex-boyfriend was the last thing he wanted to see. He totally blew up on Nick even if he was not the main reason for his anger. His wounds had started to heal and the distance that built between him and the whole thing made it bit by bit less horrid to him. The real reason for his blow up was Mat and their conversation earlier in the lab. Mat was refusing to come to his place, taking away from him the only thing that kept him living his post-Nick life. The physical act they shared along those last days became so indispensable, so needful, so requisite that it scared him.

Greg remembered how he lost it last night and went straight to Mat ordering him to join him in the lab toilet for ten minutes of pure sex that left him drained and satisfied. No matter how emotions-deprived, bold or dry his relationship with Mat was, he was fine with it. It was all he needed, for now.

As he arrived to the lab and immediately ran into Sara.

"Hey young man. You look...happy?"

"Yes, I am. Why are you so surprised anyway?"

"Well, you know the answer to that."

Greg grinned at her then teased, "Of course, not-so-young lady."

Sara shot him a freezing glare. "Very funny, Greg. You really don't know how to treat a lady, do you?"

"I do, but I am just fine with the guys too. I get a hell of a lot less bullshit talk."

"Yeah right, Don Juan take-it-all-Greg, I need CSI-know-it-all-Sanders now. We have a shot guy waiting for us."

"Why do I always have to work with you?" Greg asked with a pout.

"Well, with you refusing to work with Nick and Cath refusing not to work with 'Rick, you get to be with me all night, sweetie."

"You know what? A couple of years ago, I would be drooling hearing that last part."

"Okay, Romeo, meet you at the car."

Greg looked again to the empty DNA lab and hid the edge in his voice as he said, "Looks like the new lab tech is already wandering around."

Sara took a look back at what her friend had been fixating on during their conversation. "Mat? I saw him talking to Bobby a few minutes ago. It's seems like he's the only person he gets along with in the lab."

"What do you mean?"

"I have nothing against him really, but he's just upstage and..kind of boring."

_He was not boring in my bed, or on his large couch, or in the toilet, or in my car's back seat , or in- _

"Greg?"

"Huh? Yeah, meet you in a sec."

Greg headed to ballistics, guided by that old burdening sensation of need to see Mat. He stopped dead at the sight of the two colleagues cheerfully talking and Bobby laughing and putting his hand on Mat's upper arm. Greg felt his body tense up and his teeth grit.

"Am I interrupting anything here?" Greg yelled before moving closer to Mat and resting his hand on his shoulder, as if marking his property.

"No, Greg. No," Bobby answered his laugher getting lower than pointing to Mat as he continued. "Did you know that our dear new colleague here talks French. I mean I already knew from the name that he had some French roots but, hell when he asks me anything in that particular language, he can make me do anything he wants."

"And what exactly does he want from you?" Greg asked tightening his grip on the shoulder.

"He asked me out," Bobby answered with a wink.

Greg's heart stopped beating in his chest and the room seemed to be spinning around him.

"Greg, no, listen," Mat quickly pleaded seeing the younger man paling and feeling his whole weight resting on his shoulder. "Wendy asked me to invite him for a team breakfast, all the lab techs are-"

Before he even realized, Greg's hand moved down to his arm roughly driving him out of the room all the way to his lab with half the people staring curiously at the awkward scene. When they got in, Greg turned to him his body trembling and eyes scrambling with anger.

"What was that?"

"What ? Greg, I already explained, even if I didn't have to..And my arm aches."

Greg caught Mat's arm again pulling him closer "No, Mat. You **do** have to explain," then with his lips inches away from Mat's ear he whispered, "because you're mine."

Mat gasped in surprise "I am not, Greg...you told me we were not-"

"Forget what I said. I was wrong. I want you to be mine, all mine, in every way."

"Like..life partners?"

"Exactly... Say 'yes' ... please."

"Oh, Greg! Yes!"

"Great. So, no more flirting around the lab or anywhere else. You hear me?"

"Okay, tough guy, anything to make you drop that glare and let go of my swollen arm."

"I'm serious. I don't want to see you mashing with anybody, men or women. You belong to me."

"Wow, I didn't think you were the possessive kind of boyfriend, but I can get used to it."

"You better. I'm the committed, faithful kind too."

"That's perfect for me, baby, but will you please let go of my arm. It's really hurting like hell."

"Is everything ok in here?" Sara asked walking in highly concerned at the sight of the two men.

Greg took a step back from Mat. "Yeah."

"It looked like you were fighting. Are you sure Mat?"

"Don't you worry. It was far from a fight, really."

"Great, then lets go Greg."

"See you later, babe," Greg said following her quickly.

They walked to the parking lot silently. The second Greg was next to her in the SUV, Sara couldn't hold herself back any longer.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What are you talking about?" Greg answered obliviously starting the car.

"You, jumping on the DNA guy?! Did you forget why you were suspended in the first place?! If you can't control your anger at work, you should consider starting a new career, Greg."

"I was not hurting him, Sara." Greg quickly glanced to the passenger seat and saw her rising an eyebrow at him. "Okay, maybe a little, but we were not fighting. I was actually asking him to be with me."

Even if he didn't look, Greg could feel Sara's exasperation as she sighed and fell back into her seat, staring at the road. "Why?"

"Because! Mat is a handsome man... He really understands me and tolerates many things I put him through, he-"

"No. I mean why so fast and why with someone from work…again?"

Greg breathed heavily and beads of sweat were slipping from his forehead, filling him with uneasiness and burning discomfort. He was not liking this conversation or were it was leading. Sara always put her nose in his business making him doubt his choices and reconsider his decisions, but not this time. Greg needed Mat and so, let it be known.

"It's maybe a little fast but I…I need him, Sara. I really do."

"You love him?"

"I don't know, it's too early to tell. We both don't know actually...It is what it is, Sara."

"Who are you fooling here? Definitely not me! You're still in love with Nick, I can see that. Let's face it, Greg, you're using the poor guy as you're heart-break meds. You think that's fair for him? For you? For Nick?"

"I don't care if my relationship with Mat is fair for Stokes., and Mat, I didn't hear him complain about anything-"

"Of course you didn't, Greg. When I saw you earlier in the lab, you were wild and menacing while Mat was shocked and frightened. He was helplessly trying to calm you down as you dragged him savagely out, embarrassing him in front of his colleagues. You obviously don't care about him, Greg. So please, don't tell me it's fair for Mat."

"You think I was... frightening him?" Greg said softly half asking, half realizing.

"Yeah, he was shaking badly and you were-" Sara turned her face from the car window and saw Greg trembling and panting. "No, Greg, I'm not saying you're a bad guy or anything. It's just that... Look, you're both grown up and know-"

"But he said 'yes'. You think...you think I forced him to do it…you think he was lying to get me off his back, just like the others."

"I didn't say that. If he makes you happy and help you to get over Nick then I'm sup-"

"Is that what you think of me, Sara? That I'm just using him? I actually like him. A lot." Greg pulled the car in front of the house bound with cops and looked to Sara "Starting from tonight I stopped using him and started dating him. You don't have to approve it, Sara, but at least don't make me feel bad about it. Okay?"

She saw the need and desperation in his eyes and sighed. "I know, Greg. I'm sorry,"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You see! I told you. That guy is bizarre. I didn't like him from day one."

"That's because he replaced Wendy in DNA. I think he's a fine guy".

Hodges ignored her. "Barely three week in the job and he already made himself a long list of enemies, not only among the lab techs, but even the CSI's."

Mandy had to admit that Hodges had a point. The fight Mat had earlier with CSI Sanders left her off balance. "I don't know what happened there, but it looked pretty bad."

"I could have cracked up the mystery, but Bobby was a bitch."

"He doesn't gossip as much as you do, that's for sure."

"It looked rather personal. Let's see; Sanders was back five days ago... they talked like three, no four times in the lab...Greg brought him coffee..wait...twice...Mathieu went to the break room every time Sanders came back from the field...they-"

"Are you stalking them?!" Mandy exclaimed in disbelief.

"Can I help it if I have a great sense of observation?"

"Right, Holmes, you better 'observe' your lab back there."

He turned around to see Sara in the trace lab, looking for him. "Sidle. She always takes away all the fun, and, Oh God, Sanders is entering the DNA lab." He walked to the door and smirked "Mandy, wait and watch the re-make of fight club."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, baby," Greg said as he stood behind his busy boyfriend, leaving a safe distance between them.

Mat rose his head from his work and nervously smiled back.

"You're shaking."

"No, I'm not."

"You are. God why do I always have to mess things up? And why do I always apologize every time I come to see you?"

"Greg, I'm fine, really." Mat breathed deeply, trying to relax. "I'm just ridiculously excited."

"I am too," Greg answered sincerely as he moved closer. "I am sorry about earlier. It will never happen again. I promise. It's really not like me." He laughed. "It was probably the worst engagement proposal you ever had."

"No, not the worst, but close," Mat teased, loosening up a little.

"How can I make it up for you, honey." Greg said playfully, reaching for Mat's hand from his lab coat and pressing it gently.

"I can think of a couple of things, but you're already doing a lot, considering the place."

"I can do a lot more," Greg approached his stupefied partner until their bodies were touching, "if you want me to."

Mat swallowed hard as he felt the equally aroused crotch against his. "What are you doing, babe?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Greg lent further to Mat's ear then whispered "I am marking you."

"I love the marking," Mat laughed softly.

"So, you don't mind?" Greg asked his mouth already half way to Mat's parted lips.

"I certainly don't."

That was all what Greg needed to hear, to press their lips together for a soft, affectionate kiss. He was about to deepen it as his tongue met Mat's inviting mouth, but compelled himself to pull away, remembering that he was at work.

"I have to go back to the scene, baby," Greg said taking a random file from the desk "If anything..unpleasant happens, just call me."

Mat was speechless for a minute. He proudly watched his sexy partner walking down the corridor, ignoring the stares and murmurs on his way and decided to do the same.

* * *

Author's notes :

This chapter was important for a realistic development of the story.

Greg couldn't possibly think of having a serious relationship with Mat at first, but after Nick's cheating he became highly suspicious, jealous, easily irritated and possessive which led him to claim Mat as his property.

Greg is still hurting and won't come back easily to Nick. He needs to go through the Mat-phase that will change his approach to his past with Nick.

Starting from the next chapter, Greg's insecurities will shade his newly built relationship with Mat.

I'm trying to picture Greg's personnel reaction to a such dramatic event of his life. I might overdo it sometimes, but be patient, people.

And please review, let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading the story, not many of you still do.**

**I don't know if I told you before, but I'm French, so my english is..well, not that good. (-:**

**Here is the ****Sixth Chapter.**

**Enjoy...**

**EDIT: I edited the chapter after I recieved the batayed (is that the right word ?) version from the amazing Star Shinibi. From now on, I promise I won't add a chapter that my Beta hasn't checked up first.**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Lay me down, to Crawl" - Chapter 6

Written By

SuckerYouSuckerMe

Nick was hardly paying attention to the red mark on the Jerson's backyard. Grissom had given the team a few hours off to rest before the four CSIs went back to the two crime scenes to process them all over again, since the two victims turned out to be linked. He had to work with Greg the day after he saw his loved one kissing another man. It took him to lose Greg and see him with another person to know he really was **in love** with ex-partner. In the lab yesterday, he wanted to beat up Mat, tell him Greg was his, his alone, that he loved him more than anyone ever had or ever would.

He was stone-blind to his feelings, confusing his sexual attraction to Greg with his love for him. The fact that the burning knock in his heart never stopped after the love making, should have been a huge clue for him, but it was not. The void and loneliness he felt every time Greg was not around even if a million people surrounded him, the urge to hear his voice on the phone every night they worked separately, the need to protect, defend, and always shield him from the world, the fear and panic that stroke him to the core when he realized he might lose Greg forever...all these indications, all these years... God !

Nick shook his head and resumed examining the piece of evidence between the grass square and the garden's back gate. He watched the substance on the swab turn purple but his senses were aroused waiting for that beloved well-known smell, sound and sight and soon heard those familiar footsteps from the house.

Greg was back to his scene with Grissom, for the double homicide. Although Nick was uneasy and almost frightened to be working with Greg, he was happy to be by his side to protect him from the eventual verbal or physical offenses he might endure after his coming out. He would see Greg living his own personal nightmare. It had already started when he arrived earlier and heard a thirty-something cop saying that the LV crime lab had a new cute queer couple in the force and was sick he had to defend their asses causing the cops around him to laugh hard. Yes, Greg would be having one long, painful afternoon with those jackasses near. Nick saw Grissom walking in front of Greg as they arrived to the backyard, as if preserving the young CSI from the evil looks and comments. Greg looked unexpectedly relaxed and unintimidated, wearing big blue sunglasses- that Nick had once told him were very gay-, walking steadily, a small amused smile on his lips.

"Hey Nicky, what do you have for me here ?"

Nick tore his eyes from Greg and looked to his boss. "I found blood next to the back entry of the garden. I don't think it's from the female Vic. The mark is way too far from where the body was found."

"It might be the case breaker" Grissom said crouching down. "How come you missed that, Greg ?"

"I processed the first floor, Grissom. Sara was in charge with the backyard, not me" Greg replied behind his the sunglasses which covered half his face, giving him a cold impassive look.

"Okay" Grissom said chewing his bottom lip. "We'll have it compared to the male vic and the suspect's DNAs."

Greg was about to complain about how CSI Sidle gets away with everything around here, when Brass and two uniforms arrived, Officer Millers a twenty-eight year old blond and Officer Seamor, a muscular forty-three year old.

"Grissom, we have an old lady, a neighbor, saying she saw a young man in Miss Jerson's house the night of the murder and it was not her boyfriend James. She couldn't recognize him from the photo we have, though."

"That confirms our theory; The boyfriend finds Sandra with the second victim, have a fight with him until he escapes from the backyard, returns to the house, gets the guy's address from his girlfriend before killing her then runs after the guy and shoots him."

"Isn't that a little too extreme ?" Brass asked Grissom skeptically. "They weren't even married "

"I don't know about you, Boss, but I think it's more than underst…I mean possible," Greg answered.

Nick felt the ground shaking under his feet and found himself replying, "Sometimes, icy flames are way more torturous."

Grissom turned to face his co-workers, confusion filling his eyes, before turning back to Brass. "Is she still here? I have a couple of questions to ask her."

"No, but she lives next door. Follow me," Brass said, already walking away with Grissom, Officer Seamor close behind.

Nick and Greg were now facing each other; Nick cursing the gayish sunglasses hiding Greg's beloved features, and Greg cursing James for having the great idea of killing the guy and making Greg work with his ex. After long seconds of western-worth staring, they sighed simultaneously. Nick moved to the gate and started to lifting prints, hearing Greg walking behind him and putting his latex gloves on. A minute later, officer's Millers voice came teasingly sarcastic.

"You need a hand with that, Sanders? It's pretty heavy, for you."

"No, I got it, Officer."

"I'm here to keep your CSI ass safe."

"I'm ok. I can lift it."

"I don't want you to get hurt. You're queer boyfriend might come after me."

Nick tensed at the sound of the 'queer' word and especially the tone with which it was snapped. He turned to watch the scene, ready to intervene at the right time, since he knew Greg needed his protection but would kill him if he did it.

Greg was examining a piece of blue material, probably jeans, as he answered calmly, "I don't need you here, Officer. You can return to you toyish stand up next to the door."

Millers' face turned red. "Watch it, Sanders !" he said as he stepped forward. "I don't like your kind and you're not helping."

"I don't like yours either, dumbass. So you better step back and let me do my job."

"The little gay boy is trying to look scary. Uh!"

"You better be scared, 'cuz you might have to deal with a harassment suit that will hurt your sweet virgin ass."

The officer paled and took a step back. "You're sick, Sanders!"

"That's funny. I was thinking the exact same thing about you!" Greg said then put the piece in the evidence bag.

"Is everything ok here?" Officer Seamor asked, returning from the house and standing between the two man.

"The queer CSI boy here was being a smart-ass."

"Back off, Millers !"

The younger officer looked at his superior surprised, as if he was betrayed. "What ?! You're on his side?"

"No, Millers, but we have a double murder investigated here, and if CSI Sanders can help catch the murderer, then I don't care who he likes to fuck and neither should you. Now go cover the front yard. I'll stay here."

Millers shot Greg a virulent glare before moving away. "You're the boss, Seamor."

Greg resumed processing. "I appreciate it, Officer"

"Let's be clear here, Sanders," Seamor yelled at the young CSI making him lift his head towards him, "like the most of us officers, I don't approve your lifestyle. I'm not supporting you in any way. I'm just doing my job and letting you do yours."

"That's all I'm asking for, Officer," Greg said with a smile and returned to his work. "That's all I'm asking for."

Nick was flabbergasted. He never thought Greg could handle the situation with such control and serenity. He seemed to be more comfortable and self-confident than ever. With one short conversation, he got rid of the homophobic jerk and got backed by an officer. Nick wondered where that confidence came from, it's not that Greg was ever submissive or doubtful about himself, hell no, but he had this new spark in him that made him look more impressive and menacing. Greg was really ready for this coming out, the reactions didn't surprise him and the comments seemed to amuse him more than irritate him. Nick regretted that he had deprived him of this right for so long. Greg needed it.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Tell me baby, how was your shift ?" Greg asked as he and Mat sat to the bar.

"Calm, actually. Everybody seemed to flee from me like I had some kind of deadly disease. Everybody but the trace tech."

"Of course," Greg said with a wave to the bartender. "David fuckin' Hodges. Just ignore him."

"I'm ok with it. I was worried about **you**," Mat said, his finger traveling over Greg's chest.

"Don't be, it was easier than I expected."

"What? No ignorant jerk snapped a little tasteless comment?"

"Just a couple of cops commented directly in front of me. The others stopped at stares, gossips, laughs and murmurs every time I passed by. As long as they don't get physical, I'm fine with it."

"I knew my man could handle them," Mat said straightening in his chair, "but don't go play 'gay and proud' around them. We won't hide, but we won't provoke either. I'm actually kind of surprised a guy like you was in the closet for so long."

"Well, I told my family three years ago. My father kind of expected it, my mother said she will always love me" Greg laughed as he continued "My older brother was highly irritated first, the next day he offered to take me to a hooker but dropped it when I told him I was bi"

"You are ?!" Mat gasped in stupor.

"Yes.. I never wanted to hide it from you." Greg replied nervously "It just never came up into a conversation.... I am interested in guys, I mean in you...It's not like I'm-"

"It's ok, baby" Mat smiled "I understand. So, since it went smoothly with your family why didn't you do it at work too ?"

"I just couldn't. The man I was with at the time, refused to and outing myself meant outing him"

"How is that ? Was he from work ?"

"Yeah"

"Don't tell me. It was Bobby D. That would explain why you almost broke my arm when you saw me with him yesterday. No wait, Bobby is already out. Can it be-"

"It was Nick Stokes"

Mat's jaw dropped in stupefaction and his eyes were wider than ever. "CSI Stokes is your ex ?! Why didn't you tell me about it before ?"

"Yeah, we were together for almost six months and what would it change if you knew before ? "

"A lot, Greg" Mat sighed "He has been acting weird since our kiss-"

"Did he bother or harass you ?" Greg interrupted as he put a hand on Mat's thigh "If he did just tell me and-"

"Calm down, baby. Nothing of the sort happened. He just spent some extra time in the lab looking at me working last night and was distant when he came back with the new evidence this afternoon" He sighed "He's a sweet, handsome Texan. I can totally see why you fell for him"

Greg pulled his hand away wondering why Nick was checking out his boyfriend.

"When did you break up ?" Mat inquired his voice cracking slightly but Greg didn't notice.

"It doesn't matter, honey" Greg snapped and lifted his head to the two busy bartenders for the second time "Why isn't anyone taking our orders already ?"

Mat was breathing difficultly as he realized his first doubts were right. Greg was recovering from a long time relationship . The break up must have been really ugly and really recent. He was just some random person to help Greg get over his ex. Wait, not that random ! He shared the same work space with them. Greg had probably chosen him on purpose so that he could piss Nick off. Mat felt like he was crawling in his skin, the facts were crystal clear but still he couldn't believe his partner was using him.

"Answer my question, G" he said as calmly as he could.

Greg shivered. "It was almost a month ago"

Mat felt his eyes watering and his heart tearing. Greg suddenly seemed so stranger and enigmatic to him. _Don't you mess with me, Greg ! that will cost you a lot !_

"Mathieu ? Is that you ?"

Mat awoke from his haze and looked up at the sexy bartender. " Oh, Hey Mickel"

"Hey, handsome. If I saw you earlier I would have come faster, but it's pretty crowded tonight " The young blond man leaned further over the counter " I haven't seen you in a while. You should come more often, I need to see some beautiful people here."

"I've started work and I'm a lot busier now, Micky"

"Oh, yeah right. You're a chemist at the LV crime lab. They're lucky to have you around" Mickel answered with seductive smile that made Greg's body tremble a little harder than a second ago.

Mat tried to laugh "Believe me, they're not."

"Then they're blind" he winced "I would be more than happy to offer you a drink, sexy"

"We'll have two double shots of Twist Hell Flavor" Greg snapped at the intrusive man hitting on his boyfriend right before his eyes.

"Oh Greg, this is Mickel. He's one of the first and nicest people I met here in Vegas"

Mickel stared at Greg, wondering if the handsome man was just a friend of Mat or his partner but decided it was the first. "Hey Greg, first round is on the house " he said quickly slapping two glasses in front of the men, but didn't move away "You know M, my phone number is still the same" Then walking to the other end of the bar he added "Call me anytime"

Mat looked at Greg and saw him nervously taking one of the glasses, his other hand clenching and unclenching into fist. Mat swallowed hard, even though he was deeply questioning Greg's real motives to be with him, he knew for a fact that Greg can be violent and threatening, especially when it comes to trust issues. He watched Greg take the second glass before downing the double. _What is making you so nervous ? _Mat decided to ignore the whole Mickel conversation and change the topic to drag Greg to talk about himself and Nick.

"I totally didn't see it coming. I mean Nick being gay"

Greg was taken of guard, by the comment "Yeah, he hides it well"

"Why do you think he's still in the closet ?"

Greg flagged the bartender, preferring his annoying flirting to the current conversation "Second round, please"

"You got it" Mickel said returning with the drinks then to Greg's disappointment quickly went back to his impatient customers.

"I don't know, Mat. It was mostly his family" Greg downed his third drink and relaxed as the alcohol started to kick in.

"Is that why you broke up ?" Mat fixed his eyes to Greg's desperately scanning them for any lies in his upcoming answer.

Greg felt trapped, but he hasn't talked about the cheating with anybody, not even Sara and he was not going to start with his 24-hours boyfriend. As much as he hated lying to Mat he replied "Yes. I couldn't stand that life of hiding and pretending anymore. And since Nick was completely refusing the idea, I had to walk away"

"But you're still hurting" _and you still love him. _Mat said bitterly downing his first drink.

"What ? No. It's history. Now, I have you and I am happy we made it known to the world" Greg reached Mat's lips for a hungry kiss, but as Mat didn't kiss him back he pulled away and flagged Mickel. "You need to loosen up a little. It's not a gay bar but the people here don't mind"

"Here are you drinks, gentlemen" Mickel flashed Mat a big smile and handed him a card while he whispered something in his ear and pointed to a man facing them on the other side of the bar, late-twenties probably, with short brown hair and deep blue eyes. Greg watched Mat politely smiling to the guy and giving the card back to Mickel who grinned at him " Your loss, My gain"

Greg tensed again. He was not going to let Mat be stolen from him, as Nick was before.

Mat was feeling sick and the drink had nothing to do with it; He was attracted to a person who didn't care about him, while everybody else seemed to want him. _The story of my godamn life !_

He watched Greg downing one double after another, giving him that old avid look.

" That's enough alcohol for one night. It's time to go, Greg"

"But..You didn't finish you're drink" Greg replied dizzily and before Mat could stop him, he downed the liquor in his throat with one sip "I finished it for you, babe"

"Oh God ! You're totally wasted. Let me drive you home, now" Mat snapped and offered his left arm to his boyfriend.

Greg pushed him away. "I'm not drunk. I don't need your help" he said walking to the exit and franticly pulled the door that clearly stated 'PUSH'.

Mat helped him out, although Greg protested all the way to the car. Mat looked into Greg's weary brown eyes and thought that even if he was Greg's partner, those eyes never brightened for him. Greg was not with him, not with his mind and soul. It was only pain and revenge that drove them together. He pushed Greg's mellow body into the front seat, not anymore listening to his mumbling and was looking for his car keys when he heard someone calling his name.

Mat turned around and saw the blue eyed guy from the bar approaching him, his right hand lifted in front of him. Mat froze, thinking the guy was holding a gun but as he came under the parking light he saw it was a brown leather wallet with the initials M.D on it.

"I think you lost this, Mathieu" the young man said handing it over to Mat who immediately opened it up checking its contents then he looked up " Thanks, man. I left in a rush and forgot it on the bar"

"Your welcome. I'm Fred, by the way. If you don't mind, I took a glimpse at your ID, just wanted to put a name to the pretty face and I put my card into it, too. Whenever you're no longer with that looser-" His words were cut off by a sudden punch on his face that came from somewhere in the dark.

Mat saw the young man momentarily losing his balance before quickly regaining it and punching back his aggressor.

Somehow in his wooziness, Greg managed to avoid the strong fist, but wasn't lucky with the second one. It barreled straight into his lungs, closely followed by another blow to his stomach making him almost throw up his liquor. Two seconds later, Greg was down on the parking floor, spitting out blood and panting for air as the other man kept landing kicks into his ribs but soon Greg heard two loud blows and saw the guy laying on the floor next to him with blood all over his face. Greg closed his eyes and felt hands lifting his shirt up, he defensively clenched his body.

"It's ok Greg, I'm just checking you for broken ribs" Mat's reassured him and Greg let the caring hands travel over his chest. "You're fine. It looks worse than it really is" Mat told Greg, carefully helping him rise to his feet and into the passenger seat.

As Mat started the car, Greg had enough air in his lounges to speak again "Mat, the...guy...you...should..."

"He already walked back into the bar, G. He even cursed and threatened. But it's nice of you to ask about the guy you just tried to beat up "

"He was...going to... you" Greg panted "I had to..defend my-"

"There was nothing you had to do." Mat stopped at the red light and looked angerly to Greg. "It's not like you cared, Greg."

Greg felt into silence, as the pain in his lounges made it hard for him to breath, let alone speak. Mat took his silence for a second confirmation.

This time he couldn't hold back his tears, he felt them run warmly, slowly, in a long stream on his pale cheeks.

Greg was still panting, his hands double checking his ribs. He couldn't believe he attacked the younger and stronger guy just because he was menacing Mat. The aggressor was holding a gun and Greg found himself defending his man with everything, even his life. Whether it was just a robbery or a murder attempt they should report it and not let him get away. Greg heard sobs next to him and painfully turned his head to see his boyfriend crying warmly and felt his heart aching from the sight.

"Mat, Oh baby." Greg made the effort to rest his left hand on Mat's arm and felt him relinquish under his touch. "It's ok, sweetheart... You're ..safe now. But..we have to report it" Greg watched the wet green eyes turn icily dry as Mat wiped his face on his shoulders and pulled the SUV next to Greg's car.

"I thought we were staying at your place on our night off." Greg asked the man opening the side door and offering his shoulder to steady him on their walk to the elevator. "What are you doing, baby ? Are you planning some hot engagement sex ? ….See, I knew you were, because you're the king in that department... I've been with many guys before and let me tell you one thing…You're the best sex partner I ever had..... Don't act like you didn't know... You know. Nick, he was not as talented, he was a newbie, but I'm sure he's no longer by now.... You might ask how me Greg Sanders ex lab rat could have ever been with CSI level three Nick Stokes ? Don't even say it, I know it's difficult to believe, but I swear on my grandma Olaf's grave, it's true, I lived with that piece of dream for a month, woke up in his arm, kissed him just like I am kissing you now... Why are you moving away ? ... Aw ! You threw me a little too hard into the mattress !...playing it hard ? It's ok with me...I want you to take me...common ! Do it ! We can't celebrate our engagement without some sex in the mix...what did you say ? I can't hear you, you're not hurt ? I hope , because I might return to the fuckin' bar and kill the fuckin' guy. I'm the one who got hurt saving his boyfriend from the bad guy and you...you backed me...you exploded the jerk's face... you drove me home..took good care of me… you know what I think ?.... You're a great guy..no, a fantastic guy... you should go call that Mickel... even thought he looks like a chicken and his voice irritates the hell out of me..he might love you...it's not that I never might...but I don't have control over my heart...It doesn't belong to me...it never did...It always belonged to him...and still does...I loved him for years...years...He never loved me back...love is a sick game...a game I always lose...I don't know why he was with me in the first place...he could have done better than me...much better...that body of his..that smile...those eyes...that- Sorry, enough Nick, now !...just take me into your arms and...make love to me...we can call it that now, right ?... Mat ?...No love making ?! ...It's ok. I can't even lift my head, let alone my dick...I'll just sleep"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Warrick looked at the ghost standing in front of his door, letting out a loud breath as he took the pack of beer in his visitor's hand.

"Come in, man." Warrick said taking Nick's wrist and guiding him into the living room "When I told you to drop by for a game, I thought I invited my best friend Nick Stokes, not his tainted shadow"

"Sorry 'Rick, but it took a lot for me to come " Nick sat down on the couch and took the offered can then took a long gulp until he run out off breath.

"Easy, dude ! We have all the time in the world" Warrick sat just next to Nick as if the closeness would bring his friend to talk about whatever burdened him so heavily. "Which team you want ? Uruguay, as usual ?"

"Whatever you want 'Rick. Let's just get over with it" Nick snapped as he stood up and sat in the chair next to the TV.

"It's that thing with Sanders. Am I wrong ?" Warrick asked his gaze on the glass table between them.

Nick bowed his head. "No, you're not"

"You're my best friend, Nick. I don't know what I might have done, said or even insinuated that made you think I can't be trusted with your secret, but you have to know that you'll always be the same man I met seven years ago and the one I trust with my life every night in the field. That being said, it's ok if you don't feel comfortable sharing with me, but I hope you'll chose to talk about your issues with Greg to someone. It's affecting your work, your sleep, your personality and driving you out of yourself."

"You already know, then"

"No matter what I might know or not, I want to hear you say it"

"Greg and I were together. As life partners. As lovers." Nick stated carefully as he opened his second can. "It started in October and..ended last month"

His eyes still on the table, Warrick said " You love him ?"

"I do. I love him with all my heat, like I never loved anyone. I love him more than he can ever imagine. I love him more than Mat ever will."

Warrick took a gulp from his can and breathed slowly trying to calm his surprise. Not only was Catherine right about Nick and Greg being an item, but his best friend was in love with his ex who is currently in an open relationship with a coworker.

"Did you tell him what you felt for him?" he finally asked fighting the edge in his voice.

"No"

"If you want him back, then you should."

"It's not that easy, 'Rick" Nick returned to his previous spot on the couch downing the last swing of his beer.

Warrick watched his buddy's eyes moist and offered him a third can. "Why did he brake up with you ?"

Nick was startled and almost choked in his drink "How did you-" He fell back deeper into the couch and involuntary moved closer to the edge as he continued " I tried to.. I mean I went..I slept with another guy."

Nick waited for his silent friend to speak up, tell him he was a sick unfaithful asshole, ask him to fuck off his house. Nick was too boozy to even worry, whatever Warrick's reaction would be, Nick didn't care.

"He still loves you. All he needs is time"

Nick thought the booze must have really messed up with his head "You didn't notice anything from the start. How would you know ?"

"He's tying to hurt you back, that means he still cares." Warrick's voice turned serious "Only a few weeks after you broke up, he shows up at work with a new boyfriend, flagging 'I'm happy and over you. Watch and cry'. It's so damn obvious that he's making you suffer in return. How knows ? Maybe it's just an act between him and the new lab tech."

Nick had never pictured it that way. Even though his brain was desperately convincing him not to fall into too much hope and arrogance, his heart urged him to believe his friend's words.

"You..think so ?"

"Yeah" Warrick replied confidently. "Why else would he choose someone from work, then ? So that their 'romance' can take place under your nose, man. Just like one of my exes did to me in college."

"How did it work ?" Nick asked desperately.

"I was not in your position but in Mat's and it sucked. As soon as she got her boyfriend back, she completely forgot about me." Warrick gave a slap on his confused pal's shoulder. "But I guess it's a good thing for you, Nicky"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Greg woke up with the worst headache ever. He slowly opened his eyes but immediately shut them as the room spun around him and the soft light sifting through the curtains blinded him. He painfully pushed his hands to the other side of the bed and found it empty. Empty and cold. He tried to speak but his mouth was too dry and even his tonsil seemed to ache. He blinked his eyes several times, giving his pupil the time to accommodate then, after a few hesitant back and forward bounces, Greg threw his upper body up and sat on the large bed.

He was in his own bedroom, dressed only in his boxers and with red and blue bruises all over his ribs.

"Mat ?" Greg yelled as loud as he could to the emptiness of the space which was still twirling in his sight. Only unquiet silence answered him.

He was left alone.

Greg glanced at the nightstand next to him and saw a bottle of watter, a glass, and two pills. He quickly took -what he assumed were- pain killers and swallowed them, insatiably drinking from the bottle until the fire in his stomach slowly put out. Gasping for air, he tried to recall what happened last night, but failed. He looked at his cell phone resting on top his jeans on the floor. He wanted to go grab it and call Mat. Only **he,** could give Greg some answers. He tried to move but the acute pain glued him on the spot. He fell back into the bed and decided to wait for the meds to have some effect on his wrenching body, while trying to put the pieces from the last night together ;

It was their night off. He and Mat had decided to go to a bar. The Sherline bar. The annoying bartender. The first drinks. The flirting guy with the card. More drinks. The conversation went about their coming out...then his...then… Nick ?! "Oh, Fuck !" He was not celebrating with his boyfriend, totally smashed, while talking about Nick ?! What the heck he might have blurted out ?

Forgetting all about the aching, the twisting and the nausea, Greg jumped out of the bed to his phone.

Did he talk about their past ? Their sex life ? Did he compare Mat to Nick ? _Oh shit! I think I did._

No matter what he said, it must have hurt Mat really bad to leave him alone with this terrible hangover.

"Duroie. Leave me a message"

"Mat baby, it's me. I just woke up and couldn't find you. I hope you're okay. We have to talk about last night. I was very drunk and barely remember what happened. I don't know if I said anything that might have hurt you, but if I had, I'm sorry, honey. It was never my intention. I did not mean any of it. You have to call me back, M. I'm really sorry for ruining our night. But I'll make it up for you, I promise. Please, call me."

Greg let himself fall on the floor, pillowed his clothes and tried to read the message he had on his phone screen. "You have three new voice messages" _Great !_

Stretching his body, Greg called his voicemail and waited.

"Yesterday at 11 pm"

"Greg, it's Grissom. I need to talk to you and Mat about the lab dating policy. Ecklie is outraged and wants Mat in Days. I convinced him that you and monsieur Duroie were not exactly co-worker ; you being a CSI and him a lab tech, you can work the same shifts without even crossing paths. I gave him my word that you both won't let your romance intervene with your work. Don't fail me."

_That's something, I did not expect._

"Today at 2 am"

"Hi, It's Cath. I wanted to inform you that James just confessed his murders to Brass. He w-. It's a lame excuse to call, isn't it ? I want you to know that I am happy for you and Mat. You don't have to worry about me; nothing is gonna change between us. Voilà ! I feel much better now. See you and your partner at work."

_Oh, Catherine, Sweet Catherine._

"Today at 3 pm"

"Greg, it's me. I know you don't want to talk to me and thankfully I ended up on your voicemail. Please, don't hang up or delete the message before hearing what I have to say first.

I love you, Greg. I've been in love with you way before we broke up, way before we even dated. It took me long enough to recognize my feelings for you, to be sure it's the unadorned truth.

No matter what you do to push me away, I'll patiently stick around, Greg, because you're the only one I love, want and need. I know I hurt you. Through the last month, I fought hard to save myself from sinking into depression and despondence, desperately convincing myself you only needed time to heal then I would have you back, but now that I had to see you with someone other than me, I..I can't even find the words to describe how much the suffering is unbearable. Now, I realize what it feels like to share the man you love with a stranger ; it's a torture that hits you to the gist and I feel it twirling into me, Greg, I can't say how sorry I am for putting you through so much agony. You and I had our share of pain in our lives, we've been through a lot together, as friends then as lovers. We deserve to be happy, to belong together as we always have. Deep inside I'm sure you know it, baby. You're getting yourself hurt by diving into a relationship you don't want, you don't need, just to punish me. He doesn't love you as much as I do, G. I want you to know that I'll wait for you. I'll wait until you realize there is no point in hurting me back anymore, until you admit to yourself that you don't need him, all you need is me. No matter how long it takes, baby, I promise I'll wait for you."

_Oh…My...God !_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

It was a slow night at work. The team had already solved the murder and the suicide case. The CSI's were chatting and laughing in the break room trying to while away time. All but Nick. And Greg.

Nick had been waiting for him to come, just to see what effect his sincere declaration had on him, just to watch his loved one, since it's all he's bound to do. But Greg never came. The shift was almost over and Nick had been walking around the DNA lab, for ten minutes, glaring at Mat. The tech looked preoccupied and nervous. Nick wanted to ask him the reason that kept Greg from being at the lab. He would have asked Grissom but he knew his boss will only advice him to mind his own business. But Greg is his business.

He watched Mat yelling to the phone before ending the call and urgently leaving the lab, the coffee cup in his hand shaking. Nick wondered who Mat has been talking to, it looked pretty intense. Was it Greg ? Are they having a fight ? Is that why Greg hasn't showed up ? Nick knew he was not going to find any answers, he shook his head and returned to his friends, hoping to distract himself but found none.

Grissom must have released them early.

Nick let out a long sigh as he headed to the locker room in order to change his clothes, go back to his sad empty life and try to build up his courage again and call Greg. But he froze as two angry voices reached his ears.

"You didn't fuckin save me ! You made me beat the crap out of a guy who was just being nice "

"Now you're denying that I helped you ?! "

"He was returning my goddamn wallet, Greg. You would have noticed it, if you weren't so fuckin' wasted"

Nick silently moved closer, then cautiously looked at the scene. Greg was slightly bowing his head slightly as if agreeing with the last statement and Mat looked stormy.

"You fuckin' lied to me...You literally consumed me, used me to your own selfish purposes. And dumbly, I believed you !"

"I swear it was never my intention. I really liked you from the start and-"

"Stop it !" Mat threw the coffee cup, he has been squeezing, on Greg's face. "Stop saying that you like me !"

Greg licked the coffee from his lips before answering " I truly did, Mat. I never aimed to abuse you."

"But you did !" Mat walked to the door. "For a whole fuckin' month"

Greg hurried after him "You can't leave like this, we have to clear things up, first."

"There is nothing to clear. Game over !"

"It was never some twisted game for me-"

"You better shove off the way, Sanders, or the beating you had yesterday will be leisure compared to the one I'll give you now !"

Nick felt anger ragging into him. _You try that, asshole ! _If Mat had ever laid a hand on Greg, then he's going to pay for it, really high.

Greg swallowed hard and let the older man leave silently. He saw Henry staring at him from across the corridor; their voices must have been really loud. Now, Greg had to leave the lab as discreetly as he entered it, but he could not get out with a coffee blotch all over his shirt.

Nick watched Greg returning to his locker, opening it and pulling a T-shirt out. Nick's heart stopped its beating and he almost let out a strangulate cry at the horrific sight of the dark bruises on his loved one's ribs. _He's so fucking dead !_

As he pulled the clean shirt over his head, Greg heard the door close and felt that weird sensation in his stomach telling him, something terrible is about to happen.

Nick arrived to the lab parking lot, just in time to stop Mat from getting into his car and dragged him out with a rough pull.

"You son-of-a-bitch ! How could you do that to him ? Uh ?"

Mat threw Nick back on the car before shouting "What the fuck is wrong with you ?"

Nick landed a strong fist on Mat's jaw "As if you didn't know! All those bruises, all that hurting" Nick punched an other blow to his chin " You still don't remember ?"

Wiping off the blood streaming from his bottom lip, Mat groaned back at his rival " As much as it pains me to say it now ; I'm sadly not the one who beat him up. But there is still time, don't you think ?"

This earned him another painful punch to his face. " Don't you even think about it, you fuckin' jerk !"

To his surprise, Mat punched him back straight into his nose, sending him sprawling to the floor. "You took enough away from me, Stokes" and returning to the driver seat, he added " I can have him back, one way or another. You didn't win this game !"

From his spot on the ground, Nick watched the Mat's car drive away fast and furiously. He immediately rose to his feet and run to his car pursuinghim, but after a few blocks, he gave up and kept driving in circles around the city waiting for a call, Greg's call. Two hours later, Nick got tired and decided it would be better if he just went home.

He spent hours rolling in his bed, sleep never came, neither did the call. After hours of rolling, Nick almost fell asleep. He thought it was his imagination playing a trick on him when his ringtone reached his ears. He glanced at the clock. It was almost midday. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and expectedly read the caller's ID. He tried to hide his disappointment as he answered.

"Hi, 'Rick, you woke me-"

"Nick listen ! You have to come to the lab. Right now !"

"What ? I can't, man. I'm totally worn-out. I don't care what case we have-"

"It's Greg Sanders"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for the people who reviewed and also to those who put this stroy on their fav/alarm list.**

**Even though I lost my inspiration for this story, I almost finished writing it. **

**I'm really busy with my new summer job but I hope I'll find the time to type it.**

**Please review, it always helps a new writer...**


	7. Chapter 7

First thing : I'm sorry about the delay. I've been in Germany for the last month and didn't have any time to post the new chapter, but I had a lot of time to write a new fiction...

Anywho, Here's the 7'th chapter.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Lay me down, to Crawl" - Chapter 7

Written By

SuckerYouSuckerMe

CSI Klein entered the interrogation room and sat down facing his first suspect. The man was apparently still devastated, his reddened eyes still glossy and his eyelid blinking preventing the tears from escaping. Three hours earlier when Klein had announced the murder, he had seen in them nothing but crocodile tears and tormented guilt. But Grissom had forced him to give the young man some time to recover from the shock of his partner's death. He obliged since both the victim and the suspect worked in the graveyard shift and he had great respect for the entomologist. Klein pushed a glass of water in front of the man who didn't seem to even be there.

"Are you feeling better now ?"

He lifted his face "Can't say I am"

"I'm sorry about your partner, but you understand that the investigation has to go on"

He nodded.

"The body was found by a neighbor. It was laying in front of the complex were the victim lived. The COD is brain trauma caused by a blow to the head." the CSI paused studying the effect of his words on his suspect. "Did your partner have any enemies ?"

Klein watched him swallow and race his fingers through his long hair and knew from his body language that he was about to lie "No. I don't think he had any"

"The body was a few feet next to his car. The door of the said car was open, but it was not stolen. The killer was not after his money." Klein slid a photo of the body from his file and he continued "As you can see, it was rather personal"

He turned his face from the picture and looked to the wall "I'm sorry. I..I can't look"

"Does it mean it's the first time you see the crime scene ? " CSI Klein asked coldly.

The startled man shook his had with disbelief "What are you insinuating ?"

The investigator leaned back in his chair and frowned at him " You lived separately. Plus, we haven't found any of your belongings at your partner's place and none of his at yours. Not a single picture of the two of you together either. What am I supposed to deduce ?"

"that we were in an early stage of our relationship" he replied angrily.

Klein glared at him, but decided to ease the tone "How did you two meet ?"

"At work, a month ago"

"How long have you been..intimately involved ?"

"A few days after"

"Really ?" Klein snapped then took a glimpse at his file. "How was your relationship going lately ?"

The young man looked nervous " We had our problems, like any other couple."

"Relying on what I've heard from a few witnesses, you were having some **serious** problems." the CSI rested his elbows on the table, leaning forward then asked "Let's go straight to the point then, shall we ? Where were you this morning at around five ?"

"I was home. Alone"

"When was the last time you saw the victim ?"

"Earlier last night...in the lab"

"And you had a fight, right before the murder. Wanna tell me about it ?"

The experienced CSI watched his suspect take a sip from the glass and even before he spoke again, he knew what he was going to tell.

"I want a lawyer. Now"

Nick arrived to the crime lab, after he had broken every speed limit for the first time in his life. All he could ever think about was that this could not be happening, not after they came so close, not after he declared his love, not after Greg became his only reason to be and live. Mat could not take **that** away from him.

Nick stormed into Grissom's office who the tragic news brought as well.

"Where is he ?" Nick yelled from the doorway.

Grissom saw the fury and hurt in his eyes. "I won't tell you, until you calm down, Nicky" he mouthed slowly as if talking to a child.

"No ! I have to see him" Nick was nowhere near to simmer down and the paternal tone seemed to piss him of even further. "Now !"

Grissom sighed then took his glasses off as he approached Nick carefully "Listen, CSI Klein is interrogating him" He tried to speak as confidently as his concerned let him. "He's a great colleague, Nick. I'm working on the murder too, since it's what is stated in the lab's personal contracts" He rested a hand on Nick's shoulder " Who ever did it, Nick, We'll catch him. I promise"

Nick shot him a glare and pulled away from the hand "Just tell me where the fuck he is, Grissom ?"

Grissom could feel the waves of rage effusing from him "Interrogation room five" He watched Nick immediately running out "Don't do anything stupid !"

"What are you hiding by asking for a lawyer ? It's a sign of guilt, you know that, don't you ?"

"I know that it's my right. And I know you shouldn't be asking me anymore questions until he arrives."

Klein knew he was right. "Let me speak then" He said rising from his seat. "You just listen" starting to pace the room, he resumed "You had issues with your partner, the kind of issues that made you have a big blow up at work. You meet at the locker room, less than an hour before the TOD, you have a huge fight and he brakes up with you. Two witnesses confirm that they heard Duroie telling you it was over. He breaks up with you, at work, after he made you come all the way to the lab on your night off." He watched Greg bite him lips nervously "You're outraged, humiliated. You run after him and smash his head into the car" The suspect didn't rise his head from the table and remained silent.

The investigator stopped his pacing then bent behind Greg and lowered his voice " Maybe you didn't want to kill him. I understand. You just wanted to..give him a lesson. A little revenge that turned into a little murder. You panicked, run away back to your place. It's your job to know a bout incriminating evidence. So, you got rid of your clothes and shoes, took a nice shower and waited for the your big devastated boyfriend act."

Klein waited for the young man to retort but he only stared to the photo of the body. "You have no alibi. You have the strength. You have a motive. You wanna know what I'm thinking ?" He took a last turn around the table to detestable him a little further "I think you killed your partner in cold blood" He stated in an unmodulated voice.

A tear escaped from Greg's eye and slowly slipped down his cheeks to his lips which cautiously parted as if to utter something concluding.

Just when the CSI thought he had his suspect under his grip and mercy, loud footsteps of someone running in the corridor came and broke the spell. The door was pushed open and CSI Stokes rushed in, smothering and sweating.

Nick glowered at the CSI ensnaring Greg.

"He did not kill him" Nick groaned at him then looked knowingly to Greg who looked back in stupefaction " Because he was with me"

Two uniforms followed after him inside "Sir, you can't stay here." One of them barked at him his hand already seizing his arm.

Klein stared at the intruding man. Stokes, the guy who was stalked, buried alive and left to be eaten by fire ants. He deserved to be heard. Klein nodded at the uniforms "It's ok, Cheslie. I wanna listen to what Stokes has to say" he waited for the cop to back off and for Nick to recover his wind to continue "So, Where and When was Sanders with you ?"

Nick took a long breath and looked around the room to the four man, then with his haze on Greg he replied calmly "In **my** place, right after he left the lab yesterday, at around four. He stayed there until nine"

The confession weighing him, Klein couldn't hold himself on his two feet, he fell back on the table and looked at Greg. "Is that right Sanders ?"

Greg's eyes were still locked with Nick, a light of sadness and confusion twirling into them, all he could manage to do was nod.

Klein swallowed and was almost afraid to ask the next obvious question "What were you doing at **Stokes** house, late in the night ?"

Greg didn't know what to reply and silently cursed Nick's hero complex that put him in more trouble than where he already was. He secretly shot Nick the 'how-far-are-you-willing-to-push-it' look. When he saw the Texan looking lost and embarrassed in front of the three man scanning him, he turned his face back to the investigator and decided to stick to the friends version "I was just-"

Nick interrupted him, and Greg didn't believe his ears as he heard the words he has always dreamed the Texan would say in public "Greg and I are together" Nick didn't wait for the detective reaction as he added "He didn't tell you the truth, because he thought I would mind" he looked to Greg and spoke with love and confidence "But I don't, G"

The detective let out a gasp of stupor, or what it one of terror ? Nick couldn't decide.

CSI Klein was bitterly watching his whole strategy fall to dust; Not only Stokes gave his primal suspect an alibi for the time of the murder, but he also crashed the motive. Since Sanders had Stokes by his side, he probably didn't care about Duroie breaking up with him. As a matter of fact, after Nick intervention, he had more reasons to think that Mat should have killed Greg, not the other way around.

For the first time in his twenty-two-years-old career he was left speechless and clueless. The worst part was that he really believed that Sanders and Stokes were romantically involved; no man looks to another man in that special way, as if he was the only person in the room, unless he had more feeling towards him than friendship.

"Jane Crowley. Mr. Sanders' attorney" A little blond woman with piercing black eyes said entering the room. No one turned to welcome her, not even her client. She cleared her throat then asked "Who is Mr. Sanders ?"

The men were so perfectly silent and static that she thought someone had pushed the 'pause' button and he better push 'play' now, before she looses her mind.

Finally a young blond man acknowledged her "Right here" he uttered, his eyes still on the man standing next to her.

"You must be CSI Klein." she sharply asked the old man wearing a dark suit. "I would like to have a moment with my client."

The investigator glared at the astute woman. He had heard a lot about Lawyer Crowley, one of the elite in the juridical field. Grissom must had pulled some strings. _Lucky bastard !_

"Of course, madame." He answered politely "You can go to layout room two"

She smiled defiantly "Why ? Is Mr. Sanders in custody ?"

Klein knew he still had the right to keep his suspect for a few more hours, but he refused the confrontation. He needed to go check with his partner about what he found on the surveillance tapes and get a warrant for Stokes house.

"No madame. He's free to go. But he must not leave the town until the end of the investigation"

"I am sure my client already knows that" She looked at Greg "Sir, this way, please" she said waving her hand and exiting the room.

When the young man was at her level, the short woman spoke again "My office is at ten minutes ride from here, we-"

"No, offices ! We'll go to my apartment" he almost ordered his voice thick with emotions and fatigue.

Crowley looked at her client ; his dirty blond hair covering his forehead and the back of his neck, made him look even younger than he already was. His soft brown eyes and delicate features gave him an innocent, harmless look. Not exactly the murderer type. _Good. That might play for him, if we have to go to court. _

As they arrived to the parking, she suddenly realized that someone was following them closely. She stopped and turned to look at the man who was earlier in the interrogation room. Nick was startled and almost bumped into her since his gaze was...elsewhere.

"Can I help you, Mr..?" The attorney asked in a cold dismissive voice.

"Stokes." Nick said offering his hand.

She rose an eyebrow at him "And you are...?" She inquired.

"Nobody" Greg snapped already walking away.

"I'm his alibi, madame" Nick clarified a little hurt by the gesture.

"Nice to meet you then, Stokes" She said shaking his hand. "Would you join us ?"

"Sure" Nick said trying to hide his excitement to be in Greg's place, after so long.

Greg was back looking furious and exhausted "He's not coming with us !"

Crowley shot him a look " We need him, to go over last night events and put up a believable story. So, he **is** coming"

Greg glared back at her then replied stubbornly "No, he's **not**"

_God ! How old are you? Twelve ? _"Listen to me, Sanders. I don't think you're appreciating the gravity of the situation in our hands here; You are the first suspect for your partner's death. Right now, CSI Klein and Lao are going through evidence to charge you with his murder. I'll have to meet with Mr Stokes, anyway. The sooner, the better."

Greg was too tired to argue. He resumed walking towards his Denali. "Fine" he yelled before shutting the door and starting the car.

"Mr. Stokes" Crowley said opening the passenger door for the charming Texan. "You'll give me the directions"

Grissom entered his office and -as he expected- found his team members waiting for him, agitated and concerned. He shut the door then declared before the questions started fusing "I just finished my meeting with Klein and Lao. There is nothing terminal yet"

"Is Greg at least cleared ?"

"Nobody is, Sara" He replied sitting in his chair and putting the case file under a pile of papers on his desk.

Catherine took the hint "I know you're not allowed to share the case details with us, but it involves one of our friends"

"Actually it involves more than one" He stated calmly, preparing them for the upcoming revelation "Those two CSI's have been questioning everybody around the lab. They heard about the tension between Bobby Dawson and the Duroie. Apparently, Bobby had confessed to a **certain** lab tech that he was bitter after Mat who -relying on what he said- had been flirting with him for weeks, giving Bobby the impression that he was interested in him when he actually was with Greg. Now, they are interrogating him too"

"The lab is turning into a circus for those junkies " Warrick said unbelievingly.

Sara watched her SO closely as he stared to the door and knew that there was more to come.

"Nicky is in this as well" Grissom finally said.

Catherine frowned at him "Yeah, I heard that he gave Greg the alibi he needed" She turned her face to Warrick "Thank God, you let him know what was going on in time. Even though it's not legal to lie during a criminal investigation, we all know Greg didn't do it. The poor thing didn't even had the time to recover from the shock, that they were accusing him with murder. Pff, stupid swing CSI's !"

"I'm afraid they're not that stupid, Catherine" Grissom retorted "Nick played a huge risk by exposing his 'relationship' with Greg. Klein and Lao were at his house and fortunately they found pictures of them together as well as a couple of clothes and a toothbrush Greg had forgotten to take after.." Grissom interrupted himself realizing he spoke too much.

"It's ok, boss" Warrick reassured him "We already know"

"Anyway" He continued " They found nothing to indicate any recent presence of Greg in there. CSI Lao is not buying it. She believes Nick committed the murder because he was tired of being the third wheel and Greg obviously preferred Mat to him"

"Of course she does !" Warrick yelled "That bitch still hates Nick for making her one of his one-night-stands then telling her there was nothing to it more than that. She's not supposed to work on the case in the first place, since she is not an objective party in the investigation." Warrick was outraged by the unfair accusation towards his friend "She's full of subjectivity and full of shit too"

"Hey Warrick !"Grissom warned "Keep your voice down !"

"He's right, Warrick. She can think whatever she wants." Sara admitted calmly "But she has no evidence to support her fantasies"

The knock on the door, interrupted their conversation. Grissom looked longly to his coworkers before moving to the door.

Immediately the young red-haired woman announced "We have something interesting to show you, Grissom." She said with satisfied smile "Follow me to the A/V lab" She added leading the way.

"Sure, Lao. I'm right behind you" He looked back to his team, seeking some back up "This can't be good"

"Oh, this is **not** pretty !" Crowley said taking another sip from her coffee "But, it will do the trick" pausing the mug on the living room table she took a long breath before continuing "Let me see if I got this right." She looked to Nick and spoke trying to hide the sarcasm in her voice "You offered to cover Mr Sanders' lack of alibi by pretending he was having **an affair** with you. That's..original. And generous. Very generous"

"I didn't ask for Stokes' generosity." Greg snarled glaring at his ex "I just couldn't stand being in that room any longer."

"I had to do it, Greg." Nick said tentatively "You don't deserve to be treated like a killer"

"Well, thank you very much, Stokes !" Greg yelled at him "Now, I'll look like the cheater you are !"

Jane Crowley looked at her client in shock. She didn't need to hear about their personal life details, but she feared that Nick might take back his testimony because of her client less-than-grateful behavior.

"It's always better than to look like a murderer, don't you think ?" She didn't wait for a response as she turned her face to Nick who was sitting -as Greg had ordered- in the closest chair to the exit. "We appreciate your collaboration, Mr Stokes"

"Talk for yourself, madame." Greg snapped at his lawyer. "I didn't need his help. I would have been discharged eventually."

"That's what you think ?" Crowley stated to run out of patience. "You know, there are many innocent people in jail and guilty ones on the roads." her voice turned more accusing as she continued " Your partner's death is more than suspicious. And all the evidence pointed at you !"

Greg seemed to be more hurt by her attack then she'd intended. He silently dropped his haze to the floor and his voice was shaking when he spoke again "I could have never hurt Mat. In anyway. He is..He was one of the few people who read so deep into me. We had..this special connection between us from the first time we met. He gave me everything I asked for, put up with my lunatic side, my sudden changes of mood, my rough manners.."

Nick bitterly heard the sincere words then saw the first tears traveling down Greg's flushed face and forced himself not to leave.

"Without him, I wouldn't have made it for the past few weeks. I never made it easy for him. He always stood by me, helplessly trying to understand my circumstances, keep track of my insecurities, my weaknesses...He didn't deserve to leave that way..." Greg was now sobbing convulsively "He didn't deserve that, no.."

The attorney found herself offering her shoulder to the young, vulnerable man who immediately pulled back "Don't you question my innocence anymore !" he warned regaining some breath and some strength "please" he added for good manners.

"It's ok" She assured "I believe you"

"Thanks" Greg replied flatly, brushing his tears away.

The lawyer collected her files from the table then looked up at Nick. He was visibly irritated, his eyes not leaving Greg for a second, even if the later was giving him his back.

The space was heavy with tension and unspoken thoughts. She knew that the two men must be taking a lot on themselves not to explode in each other's faces. But it was her job to protect her client from the upcoming complications. She cautiously pondered her words before addressing Greg again "I know this must be hard for you. But in order to make your story credible, Mr Stokes -as supposedly your partner- has to stay here with you. At least for the next forty-eight hours"

Nick was about to decline the unenviable but necessary proposition when Greg turned his head to his direction. Greg eyed him with heaviness and grief in his coffee brown eyes. He looked back to the impatient lawyer then slowly nodded.

"Perfect" She couldn't hide the surprise in her voice. "If the CSI's want to ask you any further question, just call me." She said raising from the couch and heading for the door "No matter what, stick to your version of the facts. Never contradict yourself"

The two men had their heads held down. They didn't seem to even listen to her anymore.

"And please," She added before shutting the door again "don't kill each other"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's notes :

I re-wrote this chapter twice, since the last one offered so many possibilities for the plot's evolution. Finally, I settled on this.

Next chapter will contain more details about the murder and hopefully a closure to the investigation. It will be up on monday.

PS: Some readers, had pointed in their reviews and messages that the story was kind of rushed in th e sixth chapter. I, myself wanted to let the Greg/Mat story last longer -especially since they started to share a real relationship- but Mat's character had helped enough in the development of Greg and Nick's persuasion of their common past. Now they will have to go through investigation together than work on their less than perfect relation.


End file.
